Violento
by Anonima999
Summary: Ranma,aun perseguido por la culpa desde la casi muerte de Akane, cambia drásticamente, y frustrado se convierte en alguien celoso, posesivo, y sobretodo violento... incluso con ella. -Terminada-
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen blablabla….

**Prólogo**

Jamás en toda mi vida había sentido tanto miedo. Yo, el grandioso artista marcial, el inderrotable Ranma Saotome que tenía las mujeres más hermosas de Nerima suspirando de amor, y que tantas, tantas veces protegí hasta con mi vida a la única que de verdad me importa.

¿Cuándo iba a imaginar que el miedo calara tan a fondo mis huesos, al grado de hacerme sentir un nudo en la garganta y empañar mis ojos con ardientes lágrimas?

Sólo en una ocasión había llorado abiertamente, sin importarme nada; cuando creí perdida a Akane, en Jusenkyo, y mi corazón aterrorizado me decía que nunca más la volvería a ver sonreír, ni a escuchar su voz cantarina y ver sus ojos de avellanas.

Pero ahora, ahora era tan terrible lo que ocurría que a duras penas encontré la forma de no llorar de nuevo.

Akane estaba frente a mi, acorralada entre la pared y uno de mis brazos. Mi imponente cuerpo, que en esos dos años después de la boda fallida, había crecido y se había hecho más musculoso y fuerte, no le dejaba salida alguna. Si antes las chicas me veían, ahora era inevitable que se quedaran boquiabiertas. ¿Pero me importaba? No. Porque la única que me interesaba era Akane, que en ese tiempo había dejado atrás para siempre el cuerpo de niña y se había convertido en una mujer, delgada, poseedora de unas curvas que volvían locos ¡a todos! ¡No sólo a mi que mi corazón se detenía cuando alguien osaba a verla! ¡Todos la admiraban, la adoraban, y ahora era peor que cuando la conocí y todo Furinkan estaba tras ella! Era peor, porque todos habían crecido y se comportaban más corteses, más caballerosos, intentando arrebatarla de mi lado. Su cabello había crecido hasta llegar a su cintura, y siempre lacio y hermoso, más suave que la seda, negro pero bajo cualquier luz soltaba destellos azulados. ¡Me volvía loco, porque sus sonrisa de por si perfecta, ahora era destellante! Era como si el hecho de volver de la muerte, cosa que me hiela las venas de sólo recordarlo, la hiciera más hermosa de lo que ya era, más irresistible que antes, más frágil, pues había perdido gran parte de su fuerza con el incidente, y terriblemente seductora, sin jamás perder su inocencia.

¿Qué hacer cuando, si antes tenía un séquito de imbéciles babeando tras ella, ahora eran todos? ¿Qué hacer cuando, todas las miradas masculinas se fijaban inevitablemente en ella, y las femeninas también, pero con un odio como sólo había visto en los ojos de Shampoo?

Los celos me volvían loco, ¡cómo nunca antes! Y siendo aún incapaz de confesarle que la amaba, las cosas eran mil veces peores. Estaba frustrado, lleno de angustia, y constantemente enojado, no, ¡furioso! No podía arremeter contra todos esos malditos que la miraban y le sonreían y le ofrecían las manos al pasar, regalándole rosas, cartas de amor, suspiros. Así que me tragaba mi coraje y los fulminaba con la más atroz de mis miradas. En el momento funcionaba, pues nunca la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y todos ellos apartaban los ojos de MI Akane, pero al siguiente día, de nuevo lo hacían.

Jamás había estado de tan mal humor, jamás había sido tan violento con todos, ¡y ya no me podía controlar! Y las cosas fueron empeorando poco a poco, hasta llegar a este punto, ¡que no es la primera vez que sucede! Akane acorralada, temblando de miedo… ¡Miedo de mi! ¡De mi que tanto la amo, que moriría mil veces por ella, de todas las formas! De mi… que tantas veces la protegí, la cuidé, la salvé, para ahora ser yo la bestia que la atacaba.

Si, la había atacado en un arranque de celos e ira, la había lanzado…¿lanzado? Dios mio, no puede ser… lanzado contra la pared, acorralándola y alzando una mano como si fuera a…

Abofetearla.

Este no soy yo, pero por una parte, lo soy. En esto me he convertido al no saber cómo retenerla a mi lado, y ahora soy peor que un monstruo. Soy un asco, un poco hombre, y no merezco que me vulva a mirar.

Estoy temblando, como ella misma, y las lágrimas me hacen borrosa la mirada.

¿Qué he hecho? ¿Me atreví a amenazarla?

¿De nuevo?

No. Ya no puedo más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Uno**

Dos semanas antes…

Todo empezó cuando Akane me confesó lo que sucedía. No es que yo fuera ignórate del acoso que sufría constantemente por infinidad de imbéciles, pero nunca llegué a pensar que apenas me distraía un momento, sucedieran cosas como esa.

Akane había perdido su fuerza cuando se deshidrató, y ahora, para mi terrible desgracia, ya no podía deshacerse de sus pervertidos seguidores como antes, golpeándolos y mandándolos volar muy lejos. Ahora era frágil, como cualquier chica o más, y si antes despertaba en mi la necesidad de protegerla, ahora era una parte esencial de mi alma. Sin no la protegía, no era nada ni nadie.

Delante de mí estaba temblando el idiota de…¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Sato, Kato? ¿Qué más da? Era, según las listas que cada mes las chicas hacían sin falta, el segundo más apuesto de toda la maldita Universidad. El primero era yo, y me daba gusto porque así todos al menos tenían presente que Akane estaba con el mejor, y al menos en apariencia física, ya iban perdiendo.

Bien, Kato o Sato o lo que fuera, sangraba de la ceja izquierda y del labio inferior, por los dos sencillos golpes que le había acomodado sin el menor esfuerzo. Me observaba asustado pero a la vez furioso por pisotear con tanta facilidad su fuerza de hombre.

-¡Eres un cerdo! –me gritó-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?

Sonreí de medio lado, maliciosamente, y con tanto coraje que tenía atravesado en el pecho, ser malicioso no me costaba ni el más mínimo trabajo. Él retrocedió un paso más.

-¿No sabes por qué? –pregunté sarcástico, dando el paso que él había retrocedido. Le sacaba por lo menos cinco centímetros-. Permíteme aclarártelo, no queremos malos entendidos, ¿verdad? –Dios, hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no estallar en gritos y lanzarme a él para destrozarlo-. Akane Tendo –susurré lleno de ira.

Él abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, como si de verdad no se esperara que fuera por eso, ¡pues estaba seguro que Akane no me diría nada!

-Ah, ¿ya entiendes? –pregunté, y de un movimiento tremendamente rápido lo apresé del cuello de la camisa y lo estrellé contra la pared más cercana. Escuché que gemía de dolor al perder el aire en los pulmones, y luego abría poco a poco los ojos para encontrarse con los míos, que debían ser dos esferas de hielo-. Besaste a mi prometida –dije, ¡y no sé cómo no lo grite a los cuatro vientos lleno de coraje, lanzando llamas!

-E-Escucha…

-¡No! –alcé la voz, que fue como un doble trueno, dejándolo completamente mudo y lleno de pánico-. ¡Escúchame tu a mi, maldito imbécil! ¡No sólo no te vas a volver a acercar A MI PROMETIDA! –grité exasperado, entonces me acerqué hasta que sólo un par de centímetros me separaban de su rostro-. No… Eso es obvio, ¿verdad? No vas a volver a mirara, ¡jamás! Porque si descubro que apenas le lanzas una mirada, por más pequeña e insignificante que sea, o si sólo la ves de reojo, te lo juro, voy a romperte todos los huesos, uno por uno, hasta que me supliques que te mate.

Y no sé si lo decía en serio. Como dije, ya no era el mismo. No podía serlo siempre tan angustiado de que algo le pasara a Akane, que alguien me la arrebatara como tantas veces había sucedido, porque, si llegaba a repetirse, ya no lo podría soportar. Y el sólo hecho de imaginar que ese estúpido engreído había osado a hacer algo que yo nunca había hecho, me mataba de celos, llagaba mi corazón, mi orgullo. La había tocado, en contra de su voluntad, la había apresado y ella me buscó asustada ¡pero yo no estaba cerca, cómo se suponía que debía ser! Y la besó, probó su sabor, un sabor que debía ser sólo mío y de nadie más, ¡nunca!

-¡Ranma! –escuché su voz de cristal tras de mi-. Ya basta, suéltalo.

No quería, pero lo hice, me alejé de él y sentí los dedos agarrotados de la fuerza con la que lo sujeté. El muy infeliz se deslizó por la pared hasta acabar sentado, sudando frío y temblando de miedo; pero eso si, con la mirada baja, cómo debía ser.

-Fue él, ¿verdad, Akane?

Ella se acercó a mi y sentí sus delicadas manos aferrándose a uno de mis brazos.

-Ya, por favor, Ranma, te lo suplico.

La miré, tan hermosa, tan delicada como nunca antes, y eso me volvía aún más loco de amor y de celos. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de angustia.

-Ya –murmuré dándole la espalda al tal Sato, Kato, lo que fuera-. Quedas advertido –dije finalmente, alejándome a lado de Akane.

Íbamos de regreso a casa, ahora ambos asistíamos a la Universidad, ahí mismo, en Nerima, y recorríamos el mismo camino de siempre, el que tantas veces nos había marcado. Yo iba intentando hacer hasta lo imposible por tranquilizarme, pero había otra cosa que me preocupaba y alteraba mi poca paciencia. Me detuve y detuve a Akane aferrando una de sus delicadas muñecas en mi puño.

-¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Cuántas veces sucedió? –la duda me estaba matando, ¿fue una o más? ¿Fue sólo él o había mas idiotas tratando de aprovecharse de ella en mi ausencia?

-Ranma… -pero no dijo más, la vi sonrojarse y bajar la mirada. Me sentía perdido sin esos ojos.

-Mírame, Akane. ¿Cuántas veces sucedió? ¿Hay más que lo han hecho? ¿Se han atrevido a tocarte?

Y es que yo tenía practica tres veces a la semana de estilo libre, era el capitán del equipo y no podía faltar. Era uno de los pocos momentos donde yo la apartaba de mi vista, y la verdad es que no conseguía estar tranquilo.

-No –pero sé que mentía, la conocía como a nadie más en el mundo.

-¿No? –apreté mas mi agarre y la acerqué a mi de un leve jalón. Sin poder evitarlo, mi brazo izquierdo pasó por detrás de su cintura, apresándola, y alejando cualquier distancia entre los dos. Pegué su cuerpo al mío, su escultural figura contra mi me sacaba de quicio, quería besarla y decirle que la amaba, quería suplicarle de rodillas que jamás viera a otro como lo hacía conmigo, que me dijera que también me amaba. Era la única persona que me hacía sentir inseguro. Muy inseguro.

Ella me observó aún más sonrojada, ¡y se veía hermosa, como una revelación! Estaba anonadada porque nunca la había obligado a estar tan cerca de mi si no era para salvar su vida. Puso su mano libre contra mi pecho y arqueó la espalda para alejarse un poco y poderme ver bien.

-Ranma, suéltame. ¿Quién te crees para agarrarme así? –me preguntó sacando su carácter fiero que jamás cambiaría.

-Contéstame –espeté, casi rugiendo.

-¡Qué me sueltes! –intentó alejarse, pero mi fuerza era muy, muy superior a la suya. No lograba apartarse ni un milímetro-. ¡Ranma!

-¡No te voy a soltar hasta que me contestes! –exclamé alzando la voz, y esta vez con más fuerza, con un tono grave y sumamente serio que la aplacó en seguida.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así desde que volvimos de Jusenkyo?

Sentí una punzada en el corazón y perdí la fuerza, lo que la liberó de mi inmediatamente.

-¡¿Por qué lo mencionas? ¡Odio que me lo recuerdes!

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal, sólo quiero entender qué te pasó. Ya no eres el mismo de antes, aterrorizas a todos en la Universidad, hasta los de último semestre de temen. ¿Por qué? –no contesté y ahora fue mi turno de apartar la mirada de la suya-. Dímelo, por favor.

No podía, cómo aceptar frente a ella, y oírmelo decir en voz alta, que parte de mi furia era que me odiaba a mi mismo, que jamás dejaría de culparme por no haberla podido defender, y porque por mi culpa casi perdió la vida. ¿Cómo podía no detestarme y estar constantemente enojado, después de haberle fallado a tal grado?

Se hizo un pesado silencio entre nosotros y al final ella desistió, molesta.

-Si tu no confías en mi, ¡nunca volveré a confiar en ti, y ya no te contaré uno sólo de mis problemas! –dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Sus palabras me crisparon la piel y alcé la vista rápidamente, como si una mano me hubiera guiado bruscamente. ¿Estaba diciendo que ya no me diría si otro de esos estúpidos la acosaba? ¡Eso jamás! Corrí hacia ella y en un par de zancadas ya estaba de nuevo a su lado, la volví a sujetar de la muñeca y la giré hacia mi, apresando con la otra mano su otra muñeca y pasándolas tras su espalda, acercándola de nuevo a mi peligrosamente, y dejándola indefensa.

-Mas te vale que no lo digas en serio, Akane, porque si me entero que otro cerdo se te acerca y no me lo dices, te juro que lo mato. ¡Te lo juro! –la solté y ahora yo tomé la delantera, pero no mucho, para no dejarla tan atrás, y a los pocos segundos escuché sus suaves pasos tras de mi.

Me sentía terrible por haberle gritado, antes había sucedido, claro, pero nunca así. Y lo que era peor, ese sólo era el principio, mi furia se estaba desatando a tal grado, que no podía ni imaginar lo que sucedería después.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo dos**

El cambio de Ranma había ido en aumento en los últimos dos años, primero fue muy poco, estaba más callado, y a veces estallaba en una furia que no le conocía. Una furia demasiado real, demasiado helada. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Es qué se sentía frustrado por haberme salvado la vida? ¿Por haberme mentido al decirme que me amaba? ¿Me odiaba? Creía que si, por la forma en la que me miraba, tan extraño, tan enojado.

Entonces pasó algo increíble, a los pocos meses de la boda fallida apareció Shampoo con una nueva esperanza de ir a Jusenkyo para recuperarse de la maldición, y antes de que Rnama aceptara mi miró como una fiera y me dijo, con una voz honda que no le conocía, que si no me quedaba esta vez en el dojo, rompería el compromiso y jamás volvería a verlo. Mi primer impulso fue decirle que poco me importaba lo que hiciera, y que si quería podía romper el compromiso cuando quisiera, pero era su voz profunda, su mirada asesina, las que me dejaron muda y clavada en mi lugar mientras lo veía partir de nuevo.

No tardaron mucho, y al volver ya todos estaban curados de sus maldiciones. Entonces Ranma se hizo más fuerte de lo que ya era, y más alto, y definitivamente mucho mas apuesto. Ahora era como un dios griego, moreno, poderoso, imponente, y con esos ojos de zafiros que me podía derretir con sólo pensar en ellos. Era tan apuesto, tan perfecto que me sentí peor que nunca, estaba segura de ahora sí lo perdería y elegiría a una de sus prometidas mucho mas hermosas que yo. Pero no fue así, sino que una a una las despachó, amablemente claro, y todas lo aceptaron menos Shampoo que juró vengarse y me miró a mi de forma amenazadora. Recuerdo que Ranma se interpuso entre ella y yo y le dijo que nunca más volviera a verme de esa forma, yo estaba anonadada, y le advirtió que si me tocaba un solo cabello, iba a olvidar que ella era una mujer.

No lo podía creer, pero, ¿porqué?

¿Acaso de verdad me quería, de verdad me amaba como había dicho en Jusenkyo?

Pero entonces volvía a esa actitud fría, y me hacía sentir como si de verdad me detestara y detestara más el hecho de seguir estando viva, porque si hubiera muerto, él sería libre. Y sabiendo esto, era incapaz de romper el compromiso por terror. ¡Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo, que egoístamente lo ataba a mi en contra de su voluntad!

Un día, cuando él terminaba de entrenar y se secaba el sudor de su fuerte y desnudo pecho con una toalla, me acerqué con paso inseguro y le pregunté por qué no terminaba de una vez con todo y rompía el compromiso.

La forma en la que me miró… Dios, nunca había visto tanta confusión y ofensa en sus ojos. ¡Estaba realmente ofendido, como si le hubiera dicho el peor de todos los insultos!

-¡No quiero escucharte hablar de eso nunca más! –me dijo exasperado-. ¿Me entiendes, Akane? ¡Yo me voy a quedar contigo hasta el día de mi muerte, y nadie va a impedir eso!

Qué sorpresa la mía, pues de verdad creí que me quería. Pero entonces, esa misma noche en la que me era muy difícil conciliar el sueño, escuché voces en su cuarto y me acerqué para ver qué sucedía. Era su voz que tanto adoraba, y la de una mujer. Una mujer que conocía muy bien.

Shampoo.

Mi corazón se detuvo y no tuve el valor de entrar a interrumpirlos en su charla, pero tampoco para alejarme, me quedé muy quieta, escuchando.

Ahí fue donde me di cuenta de la realidad.

Ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué Ranma no que-querer Shampoo? ¡Shampoo amar mucho, mucho a novio!

-Basta Shampoo, no llores por favor, sabes que no lo soporto –dijo él, y había ternura en su voz. Quise morir.

-¡Dime que es mentira! ¡Dime que no te quedas con chica violenta porque tu amarla!

Silencio, yo estaba temblando ansiosa de la respuesta.

-Claro que no –respondió súbitamente, haciéndome sentir que las piernas me fallarían en cualquier momento.

-¿E-Entonces qué ser?

-Te lo diré Shampoo, pero debes prometerme algo.

-Lo que sea por Arien –respondió más aliviada, y a pesar de no verla, supe que había un brillo de victoria en sus ojos.

-Que debido al amor que me tienes, lo vas a entender, y aunque duela mucho, te vas a alejar definitivamente de mi, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo… No, eso ser demasiado…

-¿Qué no me amas?

-S-si, pero…

-Pero, ¿qué? ¿Me amas o no? ¿No harías esto por mi? -¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Chantajeándola? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y por qué, por qué era tan sutil con ella, tan caballeroso y gentil?

-Lo haré… Haré lo que sea.

-Bien, entonces te lo diré. Me quedo con Akane porque es mi responsabilidad, porque di mi palabra y yo no puedo faltar a eso. Y sobretodo –mi corazón se contrajo-, porque la culpa no me deja en paz.

-¿Es por culpa, Arien? ¿Es por haberle salvado la vida?

Me sostuve del barandal, estaba segura de que perdería el control de mis piernas en cualquier momento.

-Si, eso sólo por eso, me siento terrible y no puedo dejarla ahora –confesó, y yo regresé a mi habitación en completo silencio, para que ninguno de los dos me descubriera, y una vez ahí, me solté en el más desgarrador llanto.

Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Mi alma destruida por completo. No podía soportar ese dolor y mucho menos esa maldita humillación.

¡Pero si él me había destruido de esa manera tan cruel, entonces yo haría lo mismo! Si, porque no era justo que después de amarlo tanto y de haber hecho tantísimas cosas por él, me destrozara de esa manera. Entonces lo ataría a mi, ¡no destruirá el compromiso porque sería demasiado bueno! No, si yo sufría, él lo haría también.

¿Era justo? No, claro que no, y me sentía la peor mujer del mundo por mi decisión, pero no daría marcha atrás. Lo amaba muchísimo, y lo quería sólo para mi, así de egoísta me hice.

Se convirtió entonces en mi más fiel protector, y tan alto y fuerte nadie osaba a sostenerle la mirada, pero yo moría de celos porque ahora no sólo eran tres o cuatro sus admiradoras, ¡sino todas! Y yo siendo tan poca cosa, atándolo a mi cuando podía ser feliz con cualquiera de ellas.

Cómo odiaba que sólo fuera la culpa la que le hacía alejar a todos los hombres de mi, la que lo hizo violento con cualquiera que intentase sobrepasarse conmigo. Pero entonces entró al equipo de estilo libre, y por dos horas yo lo esperaba en los jardines de la Universidad.

Ahí empezaron los problemas.

No sé que tenían los chicos de ese maldito lugar, pero eran peores que en Furinkan, me acosaban terriblemente y algunos no sólo se limitaban a mandarme cartas de amor y regalos, sino que filtraban conmigo, y otros salvajes hasta intentaban obligarme a estar con ellos a la fuerza.

Yo nunca le decía nada a Ranma, porque de una u otra forma lograba zafarme de ellos y entonces corría a buscarlo. Y me quedaba ahí, viéndolo entrenar, tan sumamente bello que me robaba el aliento, ocultando el susto que me acaba de llevar, una vez más, por esos pervertidos que intentaban acorralarme.

Hasta que llegó Kato, un año más adelante que nosotros, y muy apuesto también, aunque nunca como Ranma, y era casi tan fuerte y alto como mi prometido. Primero empezó siendo cortés, pero cuando rechacé todos sus intentos por conquistarme, perdió los estribos y me tomó de los brazos con fuerza, traté de zafarme, pero ya no era ni la tercera parte de lo fuerte que había sido, ¡y me odiaba por eso! Ahora todos eran más fuertes que yo, y me hacían sentir tan débil como el fino cristal. Lo insulte, intenté patearlo pero de nada servía, y entonces cuando iba a gritar el nombre del único que poseía mi corazón, Kato me silencio con un beso.

Era mi primer beso real y fue con ese infeliz, que no se conformó con eso, sino que introdujo su lengua a mi boca y la movió de un lado al otro desesperadamente, mientras yo inútilmente intentaba separarlo de mi. Cuando se alejó para tomar aire, sonó el timbrazo del final de todas las clases, y entonces me dijo que si se lo decía a Ranma, o "mi novio" como lo llamó, me costaría caro.

Ranma llegó un par de minutos después, cuando Kato se había ido, y nos fuimos juntos como siempre.

Mientras veíamos la televisión, o más bien él la veía y yo pensaba, furiosa, triste y algo asustada por lo ocurrido, él se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa, Akane? –me preguntó y se veía sinceramente preocupado.

-Nada, nada. De verdad.

-No me mientas.

-No lo hago, es en serio.

-Akane –me miró intensamente, el sonido del televisor quedó pronto en el olvido-. ¿Quién fue?

-¿Qué? –no, no era posible que lo supiera, ¿cómo?

-¿Shampoo otra vez? ¿Te atacaron? ¿Fue una de ellas?

Sentí alivio, pero al ver en sus ojos azules tal preocupación y tanto enfado, el alivio se esfumó.

-No… No pasa nada. Déjalo ya.

Entonces se acercó a mi y me sujetó de los brazos, acercándome a él. Era lo mismo que había hecho Kato, pero la diferencia es que ahora eran las manos de Ranma las que me apresaban, y su aroma tan varonil el que me envolvía y me arrastraba al borde de un ataque. Era tan guapo, tan fuerte y lucía tan hermoso así de preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que confíes en mi? –me preguntó angustiado-. ¿Qué? ¿No ves que no saberlo me está matando?

Entristecí ante sus palabras, porque de verdad deseaba, con todas mis fuerzas, que eso fuera amor.

-¿Te está matando por la culpa? –lo reté, alejando mis ojos de los suyos que me absorbían.

-¿Qué? ¿Dé que hablas?

-¿Qué si es la maldita culpa lo que te está matando?

-¿Cuál culpa?

-¡La de haberme salvado la vida en Jusenkyo! ¡Ya sé que odias que te lo recuerde! ¡Sé que hubieras preferido que muriera para quedarte libre del compromiso e irte con cualquiera de tus otras prometidas!

¿Cómo puedo describir su mirada en ese momento? ¿Su reacción? Tembló. El imperturbable y poderoso Ranma Saotome, tembló mientras aún me sujetaba, solo que con menos fuerza. En sus ojos, dos hermosas lagunas de zafiros, vi algo que jamás creí volver a ver en él. Algo que prácticamente nunca vi. Dolor. El más puro y letal dolor, reflejado como un millón de destellos lacerándome la piel. ¿Por qué amado mío? ¿A qué se debe esa reacción? ¿Acaso es porque te descubrí?

-¿Por qué? –me preguntó, y su voz salía en un hilo tenso, entonces vi que era todo su cuerpo el que temblaba.

Yo sentía el corazón martillándome las sienes, el pecho, y secándome la garganta. Pero encontré la forma de responderle.

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Disfrutas haciéndome esto? –había tanto coraje como agonía en su voz que salía en susurros.

-No te…

-Nada de lo que he hecho ha servido –continuó, sin escucharme-. Por lo que veo a ti te da completamente igual cuantas veces te salve, cuantas veces grite tu nombre consumido por la desesperación, ¡cuántas veces he sentido el miedo paralizarme la sangre cuando pienso que…! –y calló de repente, soltándome-. ¿Nada de eso vale para ti?

Recordé todos esos momentos, cada uno de ellos donde mi vida estaba en peligro y era su voz gritando mi nombre la que me daba esperanzas, y luego, casi inmediatamente, sus brazos rodeándome los que me hacían olvidar cualquier problema. Pero esos eran otros tiempos donde él era toda alegría y yo me podía permitir el lujo de darle celos si quería, pues no había razón ni posibilidades de que perdiera la cordura como ahora.

Sin embargo, sus palabras me dejaron pensando. Era verdad, desde antes del acontecimiento que casi me mata, él se desvivía por salvarme. Pero, ¿por qué?

-Claro que vale para mi –le respondí-. Pero odio que lo hagas sólo por responsabilidad.

-¡Pero qué terca eres! –bufó, luego le vino un ligero sonrojo y esquivó mi mirada-. ¿Por qué otra cosa lo haría? ¡No creas que me da gusto estar salvando siempre la vida de una mujer tan poco femenina como…! –no pudo terminar, porque descargué todo mi coraje en una cachetada que le volteó el rostro y lo dejo mudo.

Pero sus ojos centellaron, y por un instante sentí miedo… Miedo de él, de mi guardián, de quien me cuidaba día y noche, del hombre que amaba. Esa fue la primera vez que sentí algo así por Ranma.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Me quedé totalmente enmudecido y con el corazón en suspenso, mientras sentía el ardor en mi mejilla derecha expandiéndose lentamente. Definitivamente no era la primer bofetada que me propinada, y bien merecida, pero si la más fuerte desde que volviéramos del monte Fénix. Y luego veo sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, otra vez yo y mi maldita boca. ¡¿Pero qué se supone que debía decir cuando me has clavado una estaca de hielo en el corazón? ¿Qué si me arrepiento de que estés viva? ¡Dios! Sólo pensarlo me da escalofríos y contrae mi corazón de dolor y pena. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan terca y necia y tonta?

La miré de nuevo, girando el rostro lentamente. Por un instante cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar el calor en mi mejilla, y luego los abrí para toparme con los suyos, tan endemoniadamente mágicos y atrayentes. Estaba furiosa, y había algo más. ¿Qué era?

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Nadie te pidió que me protegieras! ¡Yo nunca te lo pedí y no necesito que lo hagas! –me gritó y vi las primeras lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

No existía peor debilidad en mi que sus lágrimas. Si de por si no soporto que las mujeres lloren, que Akane llore me rebaza. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba anonadado, completamente paralizado por su llanto y sus suaves suspiros, sentía que mi corazón se desbocaría de un segundo al otro. Entonces ella se puso de pie rápidamente, si bien había perdido su fuerza, su agilidad seguía intocable. Corrió a la puerta corrediza que daba al pasillo y a las escaleras, pero yo me levanté de un salto, y mucho más alto y rápido, la rebasé y me coloqué entre la puerta y ella, estirando los brazos para que no tuviera ni una sola posibilidad de pasar.

-¡Quítate idiota!

-¡Si, soy un idiota de eso no tengo duda! –respondí, sintiendo las palabras escapar de mis labios sin que lo pensara. Allá iba otra vez, arrepentido de dañarla pero seguía haciéndolo como un completo imbécil-. ¡Soy un idiota por intentar mantenerte a salvo cuando no consigo mas que golpes e insultos a cambio! ¡Tal vez debería dejar de hacerlo!

Y para mi gran sorpresa, ella se secó las lágrimas furiosa y sonrió, pero no con el encanto inimaginable de siempre, sino que esta era una sonrisa distinta, retadora.

-Hazlo –murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo. Deja de cuidar de mi, ya veré cómo me las arreglo yo cuando otro imbécil quiera propasarse conmigo –y dio media vuelta, si no podía pasar por las escaleras, se iría al jardín.

Pero en esa ocasión no corrí inmediatamente hacia ella, tarde por lo menos tres o cuatro segundos en asimilar lo que había dicho, mientras sentía que mi estomago se revolvía, poco a poco, en el más vívido coraje. ¿Propasarse con ella, había dicho? Aquello fue un duro golpe, incluso peor que muchos que me habían dado en carne propia a lo largo de mi vida. Por un segundo sentí que me tambaleaba. La había descuidado, ¿qué más si no? Había sido mi culpa, una vez más fui incapaz de protegerla, ¿¡cómo era posible que siguiera sucediendo! ¿Es que estaba destinado a verla perecer una y otra vez sin poder hacer algo? ¡No!

La alcancé justo cuando estaba corriendo las puertas que daban al estanque. La detuve de las manos y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Ella intentó escapar de mi cercanía, me dio la espalda y corrió hacia el otro lado pero la detuve en el acto, sujetándola de la cintura, pero no acabó ahí, ella forcejeó intentando desprenderse de mis manos, retorciéndose entre mis brazos.

-¡Suéltame, estúpido! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! –se veía realmente furiosa, como antes cuando las prometidas invadían todo mi espacio y la despreciaban a ella.

Pero su coraje no era nada, NADA, comparado con el mío; y es que sentía como la sangre me hervía de una forma casi dolorosa, tenía la mandíbula tensa, tanto que más tarde me molestaría, y el pulso a todo lo que daba en una carrera que no hacía más que ponerme de peor humor. Quería saber, con una desesperación que pocas veces había sentido, a quién se refería con su comentario, cuándo había pasado, y por qué demonios no estaba yo ahí para detenerlo. Sin embargo, todavía no había terminado de asimilarlo.

No, todavía no.

Y ella forcejeando de esa manera tan decidida, lanzando insultos y golpes vanos a mi pecho, moviendo las piernas con fuerza para tratar de alejarse de mi, evitando verme a los ojos, y la maldita idea de que alguien se había aprovechado de eso precisamente, de su debilidad y su exquisita belleza, me desquiciaron por completo.

Haciendo uso de mi fuerza, por primera vez en mi vida, la asusté deliberadamente.

Ni siquiera puedo decir cómo me siento al respecto, y cómo me sentí después, cuando vi cómo me miraba… No puedo dar crédito a mis actos.

La solté, dejé que corriera y por un segundo tuve una idea grotesca que me hizo sentir desprecio por mi mismo: ella era la presa y yo el cazador. ¿Cuándo, en mi vida, me iba a imaginar que la vería de esa forma? ¡¿Cuándo, y por qué, por qué?

La vi correr, ligeramente confundida por mi repentino cambio, pues me quedé muy quieto, y de nuevo quería salir rumbo a las escaleras. ¡Cómo me habría gustado que fuera más rápida, que la furia no la hiciera más lenta y algo torpe, porque así se habría salvado de mi!

No había nadie en la casa porque desde hacía una semana se fueron todos a vacacionar y nos habían dicho que tardarían bastante, porque había infinidad de lugares que conocerían en el camino.

Perfecto, una razón más para verme como cazador. Ella ni siquiera estaba cerca de la puerta corrediza, ni ligeramente cerca. Fue en un parpadeo. Sentí que la piel me reventaba con el fuego de mi ira, sentí que nada en el mundo me había preparado para enfrentarme a mi mismo, convertido en eso, un monstruo. Vi la mesa, ahí estaba la taza de té de Akane y la mía, el pequeño florero de porcelana vacío, y la tetera. De un movimiento que no puedo decir que fuera rápido, sino más bien completamente enloquecido, volteé la mesa, la vi dar una vuelta en el aire y estrellarse estruendosamente contra el suelo.

La vi hacerse pedazos, las patas romperse, la madera crujir y soltar astillas.

Y vi a Akane detenerse, no asustada, aterrorizada, vi sus ojos agrandarse como platos y contener el aliento.

La vi encogerse de hombros.

Luego me miró, y ahí estaba, por primera vez, ese brillo que me decía que no me reconocía. ¿_Quién eres_? Me decían sus preciosos ojos, ¿_qué eres_? Pero no me detuve, porque la rabia me estaba nublando la razón y todas mis ideas. ¡Nada me importaba, sólo saber, saber quién era ese maldito desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarla bajo mi guardia!

Reduje el espacio que nos separaba en dos grandes pasos, ella abrió la boca para reclamar algo, alzó las manos como si eso fuera a defenderla de mi, pero antes de que soltara una sola palabra, la callé con una de mis manos mientras que con la otra la tomaba de la nuca, para que no pudiera moverse.

La silencié como un ladrón, ¡cómo un maldito criminal! Apretando fuerte contra sus labios, sintiendo su respiración en mis dedos, tan alterada. Hundí la más dura de todas las miradas en ella, y así la paralicé.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo me atrevía?

-Cállate –susurré, pero por más baja que fuera mi voz, el ácido ahí estaba, tanto como la advertencia. Pero advertencia de ¿qué? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba advirtiendo? ¿Cállate, o si no…? Mi corazón se quiebra con el dolor de mil músculos desgarrándose cada vez que lo recuerdo-. ¡No me obligues a hacer esto, Akane! Te voy a soltar pero sólo si prometes que no intentarás huir –ella asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme, y entonces la solté.

Pero no porque aceptó mis condiciones, no, eso hubiera sido bueno. La solté porque de pronto noté _cómo_ me miraba. Con miedo. Era eso, era miedo. Ese había sido mi plan desde un principio, ¿o no? Eso quería, y entonces cuando lo obtuve me pregunté: ¿por qué, en el nombre del cielo, quería eso?

La solté, porque ese miedo me quemó la piel y me robó el alma. No sabía lo que quería decir realmente, _arrepentido_, hasta ese momento. Y lo supe con la fuerza aplastante de una montaña desmoronándose sobre mi.

Se quedó quieta, como había prometido, esperando, y cuando vio que no hablaba y no me movía, entonces habló:

-Fue Kato –murmuró-. Me besó a la fuerza, intenté alejarme, de verdad que lo intenté, ¡pero ya no puedo! ¡Ahora soy débil y es como si todos se aprovecharan de eso! Y sentí horror, por sus labios que presionaban y…

Ya no escuché más. Ya no pude.

-Basta –le pedí, suplicante, y por fin el miedo se había ido de su mirada para verme ahora sorprendida por mi nuevo tono. Respiré profundo, muy profundo, y el cuarto pareció resonar con mi suspiro lleno de frustración.

¿Kato? No, había un error, tenía que haberlo. ¿La había besado? ¿Él y no yo?

-No vayas a hacer nada estúpido, Ranma –murmuró Akane, mirándome con recelo, y entonces volví a arder en celos, en rabia pura.

-¡¿Cómo esperas que haga eso, eh? –grité a los cuatro vientos, las paredes retumbaron, mi propio pecho vibro ante mi voz potente. Ella se volvió a encoger de hombros. Akane, ¿desde hace cuánto me temes? ¿Desde hace cuanto soy tan monstruoso que ya no me miras airada para golpearme y exigirme que nunca te hable así? Pero no podía parar, sencillamente no podía. Eran los celos, nunca me había sentido tan increíblemente temeroso de perderla-. ¡¿Cómo esperas que no lo mate, que lo haga irreconocible, cuando te besó a la fuerza?

-Sólo no así…

-¡No quiero escucharte! –reclamé y la tomé de los hombros-. Por lo que sea que tu mente quiera, no me importa, pero ten en bien en cuenta esto Akane: tu eres mía, mía y de nadie más, así tenga que desobedecer mis propias reglas y matarlos a todos.

Haber golpeado un par de veces a Kato no disminuyó ni un poco mi coraje, pero al menos ya había dejado bien en claro lo que podía suceder si alguien más siquiera pensaba en tocar a Akane, así que no sólo eran miradas retadoras y letales, sino una clara amenaza que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Desgraciadamente, no podía interponerme entre todos los hombres que se acercaran a Akane, y ella, pues algunos no parecían querer abusar de su debilidad y su incomparable belleza, sin embargo eso no hacía más que enfurecerme más, porque sin importar que tan corteses fueran, o que tan sonrientes, caballerosos, o detallistas, todos querían lo mismo. Quitármela.

Y no es que estuviera paranoico, una tarde, mientras salía del entrenamiento en la Universidad y andaba a toda prisa hacia los jardines para encontrarme con mi prometida, me detuvo un grupo de hombres desde mi edad hasta del último año. Eran cerca de veinte, o treinta ¿qué más da? Me rodearon, adoptando sus más fríos gestos, incluso algunos me odiaban.

Por supuesto, ni un millón de ellos me habrían logrado tocar un solo pelo. No por nada había entrenado toda mi vida, y practicado cien veces en Furinkan cuando prácticamente la escuela entera se me abalanzaba. Ahora, claro, todos eran más grandes, algunos muy fuertes, pero seguían sin preocuparme.

Sólo una cosa logró alterarme en ese momento; todos estaban ahí por ella.

-Ranma Saotome –habló uno de ellos, el más musculoso del grupo de imbéciles, moreno y con aspecto de delincuente-. Has despertado un gran resentimiento en todos nosotros, ¿lo sabías? –algunos sonrieron, otros soltaron risitas tontas, yo me quedé imperturbable-. Verás, estamos hartos, ¿me entiendes? Sabemos que Akane Tendo es tu prometida, pero también sabemos que apenas tienen un trato cordial, es decir, no se quieren como novios… Al menos ella no te quiere así –golpe en el corazón-. No veo porqué te aferras tanto a que ninguno de nosotros pruebe oportunidades con ella. Tiene algo extraño, algo exótico, no sé como describirlo pero es diferente a todas las demás –si, y yo sabía muy bien porqué, no sólo era el hecho de que era demasiado especial, demasiado única, sino que ahora portaba la belleza de la muerte. No sé exactamente cómo, pero así era, lo sabía en el fondo de mi alma, era eso lo que volvía locos a todos-. Estamos cansados de ti, así que venimos a advertirte que la pró…

-Hazme perder mi tiempo una vez más –le interrumpí con la voz de hielo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y adoptando esa mirada de acero que tan bien había aprendido a hacer en los últimos dos años-, y te juro que no respondo. No sé si estés enterado –me moví con la velocidad que desde siempre me caracterizó, ahora mejorada, lo tomé del cuello sin que apenas me viera, y haciendo uso de mi fuerza, tensando todos mis músculos, lo derribe en medio del círculo que habían hecho a mi alrededor. El idiota parpadeó confundido, me miró como si de pronto no me reconociera, y antes de que pudiera comenzar a entender que estaba tendido en el suelo, humillado frente a su séquito de ovejas, hundí una de mis rodillas en su pecho, presionando-. Pero no ha nacido quien me pueda hacer frente. Así que ahórrate el discurso y tus amenazas, porque no vas a lograr nada más que hacerme enfadar, y tu no quieres eso, ¿verdad? –empezaba a tomar un tono púrpura en las mejillas mientras balbuceaba algo como "estoy de acuerdo", al menos eso quise entender.

Me levanté y el grandulón tomó una gran bocanada de aire como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, entonces me alejé de ahí, el círculo se abrió conforme yo avanzaba, y nadie se volvió a atrever a decir algo.

Pero ahora ya sabía, no sólo sospechaba, sino _sabía_ que tenía muchísima competencia, y el sólo pensarlo me hacía temblar. A eso sí que le tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pensar en todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, pensar en el día que estuvo entre mis brazos sin respirar, y en cada ocasión en la que casi le confesé cómo me sentía. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo entonces? ¿Cómo no estar aterrorizado ante la idea de que me dejara?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cuatro**

Estaba soñando que todo era mejor, y que el drástico cambio de Ranma, y mío, no era mas que una pesadilla. Él seguía siendo alegre, risueño, egocéntrico hasta sacarme de mis casillas, y volvía a ser libre de toda culpa. Yo continuaba con mi carácter volátil, furiosa siempre por sus comentarios, peleando con él desde el mismo momento en que nos veíamos las caras, pero segura, siempre segura, de que todo estaría bien.

Pero no era ninguna pesadilla, él seguía siendo serio como una roca, y duro como acero, mirándome con el mismo pesar, el mismo arrepentimiento. ¿A dónde nos iba a llevar eso? No tenía un buen presentimiento, cada vez que veía el hielo en sus ojos como zafiros, cada vez que moría una sonrisa en sus labios, algo estaba mal, o lo iba a estar ¿y cómo lo detendría entonces?

La sensación de que me odiaba aún prevalecía, y no es que quisiera ser víctima ni que me encantara dramatizar, sino que ahí estaba, en una parte honda, tal vez ni siquiera él se daba cuenta de eso, pero me odiaba.

Desperté sudando frío, con el corazón como un tambor de guerra y la respiración entrecortada. Todo estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna apenas entraba atravesando las cortinas cerradas. Prendí la lamparilla de mi buró y vi el reloj. Las 3:45 am. Aún sentía los rezagos de miedo, aún veía al inocente Ranma morir frente a mis ojos y dejar a ese hombre hermoso, envuelto en una armadura impenetrable, haciéndolo misterioso, callado.

Estaba temblando, y de pronto me entró una necesidad difícil de ignorar. Necesitaba verlo, estar con él, necesitaba tanto como al aire que me tocara, que me regalara una simple caricia y dulcificara su mirada. Necesitaba, sobretodo, que me dijera que no me odiaba. No me odies, Ranma, te lo suplico. Te lo pediría de rodillas si fuera necesario.

¿Qué es lo que cambió? ¿Por qué te perdiste en el camino? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, tuve que ir al monte Fenix y arruinarlo todo para variar? Pero luego pienso, de no haber ido, tal vez estarías muerto, entonces me alegra, aunque seas así, aunque ya no seas feliz.

Me levanté sintiendo los escalofríos de la pesadilla que se negaba a irse, recorriéndome la columna una y otra vez. Llevaba puesto un camisón azul pastel, de mangas hasta los hombros, abombadas, y terminando en suaves holanes por encima de las rodillas. Descalza atravesé mi habitación, pude haber perdido mi fuerza, pero jamás mi agilidad. Silenciosa como una gacela abrí la puerta y recorrí el pasillo de puntillas, logrando que la madera apenas sintiera mi roce, así que no rechinó en ningún momento. Llegué a la puerta corrediza de su habitación y mi corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó una carrera indomable. Las manos me temblaron aún más, pero esa necesidad de él era mucho más fuerte que cualquier temor a que me descubriera.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a mi Ranma, al de siempre.

Abrí la puerta en completo silencio, apenas haciéndola susurrar, y me topé con sus ojos como dos estrellas, brillando con una intensidad deslumbrante. Estaba despierto, tendido sólo con unos pantalones de dormir sobre su futón. Tenía un brazo sobre su frente, y había estado inmerso en sus pensamientos, lo pude ver en su gesto apuesto y relajado. ¡Dios, era una ilusión! La luz de la noche convertía su piel en lo más tentador que pudiera haber visto jamás, lanzando sombras que delineaban perfectamente cada uno de sus músculos, su abdomen fuerte y marcado, su pecho invencible, sus hombros gruesos, sus brazos poderosos. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía, y dejé de respirar. De inmediato esa mirada pensativa desapareció para ser sustituida por una de genuina preocupación. Se irguió sobre sus codos, extrañado de verme ahí, de pie frente a su puerta como una intrusa que ha sido descubierta en el acto.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó alterado, ¡y cuánto amor sentí por él en ese momento! Apenas pude controlar mis piernas para no lanzarme desesperada a sus brazos y llorar desconsoladamente. Pero me quedé quieta, admirándolo-. ¿Akane?

-Tuve una pesadilla –respondí con la voz temblorosa. Entonces se sentó y me tendió una mano. Otro brinco de mi corazón, si seguía así me iba a dar taquicardia. Acepté, y le di mi mano, en cuanto sus dedos se cerraron sobre los míos, con una delicadeza difícil de imaginar en un hombre tan rudo, de nuevo contuve el aliento.

Me jaló suavemente hasta que terminé sentada a su lado. Estaba sin palabras, ahora con la cercanía sentía su aroma embriagante, a noche y sándalo. Sus ojos jalaban toda mi atención, su absurda belleza me tenía muda.

-¿Qué soñaste? –me preguntó al notar que no podía ni hablar. Su mano seguía sobre la mía, su contacto era un éxtasis para mi. Lo quería tener para siempre así, sutil, calmado, mío-. ¿Qué pasa? –no podía hablar, lo amaba tanto que estaba petrificada. No pude contenerme, a pesar de todo, él había cambiado tanto y yo también. Alcé mi mano libre y la pasé sobre una de sus mejillas en una caricia que yo añoraba pero que con gusto le reglaba. Se quedó de piedra y eso me hizo sonreír levemente.

-Soñé que me dejabas –murmuré, sintiendo la calidez de su piel sobre mi mano helada.

-¿Cómo podría? –me miró con ternura sin perder la preocupación. Debía verme muy pálida y estúpidamente asustada.

-Dime la verdad, pero necesito que seas sincero. Júramelo.

-Te lo juro.

-Dame tu palabra de hombre.

-Es tuya, dime qué pasa.

Respiré profundo, intentando calmar mi pulso, alejé mi mano de su rostro perfecto pues me dolería incluso el tacto si su respuesta era lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Me odias?

Sus bellísimos ojos se abrieron de par en par, era la misma reacción que cuando le dije que se arrepentía de salvarme la vida. Pero ahora no fue reemplazada por la furia, sencillamente ese gesto no fue reemplazado por nada.

-¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo tan mal?

-Respóndeme.

-Akane –se inclinó hacia mi, sin soltar mi mano-, te juro por mi vida que no te odio. Te lo juro incluso por tu vida, que es lo que más me importa.

-Mientes –bufé e inmediatamente intenté ponerme de pie, pero él puso fuerza en su mano y me detuvo, regresándome sin el menor problema.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que tu lo pediste -¿qué? ¿De verdad me lo iba a decir? Ya no estaba tan segura de querer escucharlo, ni siquiera entendía bien porqué estaba ahí, en su habitación, a esa hora. ¡No quería saber! ¡No, no y no! Pero fui incapaz de soltar una sola palabra, y él continuó.- Sí hay algo que odio –por tercera vez contuve el aliento-. Que seas ahora tan absurdamente hermosa.

-¿Qué?

-Calla, tu lo pediste, ahora escúchame. Odio que seas como un sueño, porque no eres sólo un sueño para mi, sino para todo el que te mira. Odio los celos de las mujeres cuando te ven, pero sobretodo, detesto con toda el alma que sin darte cuenta enamores a cuanto imbécil se cruza en tu camino. A todos los sacas de quicio, los haces actuar fuera de sus cabales, y perder la razón.

No podía ser cierto, ¿yo, hermosa?

-¿A todos? –susurré.

-Si, a todos.

-¿A ti?

Se quedó callado, profundizando en mi mirada como si pudiera ver a través de mi, encontrando todos mis secretos.

-Sobretodo a mi.

Y me quedé sin habla, sin pensamientos, sin nada más que una repentina ola de calor que me envolvió placenteramente e hizo danzar a mi corazón. Era felicidad, me sentía completamente feliz de pronto. ¿Acaba de confesar que estaba enamorado de mi? ¿Aquello era real o un sueño? ¡Cómo rogué porque no fuera un sueño!

-Odio haberte descuidado, y seguir haciéndolo –siguió hablando con su voz de terciopelo-. Odio saber que me puedes dejar en cualquier momento, y nada de lo que haga podría detenerte.

-Ranma…

-No, tienes que saberlo. Me siento débil a tu lado, e incapaz de cumplir con mi promesa de protegerte siempre. Siento que eres de cristal, el más fino y delicado de todos, y que cualquier cosa te rompería sin que yo lo pueda evitar.

-Pero no es así.

-El problema, Akane, es que es exactamente así. Y me estoy muriendo de preocupación, es como una enfermedad incurable que me ataca cada segundo del día. Ya no soporto ni que te miren.

Posesivo, atractivamente posesivo, y a la vez peligroso. ¿Desde cuándo Ranma era tan letal, tan incontrolable? Nos quedamos callados, viéndonos abstraídos en los ojos del otro, apenas podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

-Ahora ya lo sabes –dijo él. Pero en realidad, ¿qué sabía? No me había dicho las cosas directamente, no había dicho _te amo_, ni _estoy enamorado de ti_, pero de alguna manera me pareció que si. Por el momento, pensé, me conformaría con eso-. Ve a descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Aquí.

-¿Aquí?

-Déjame dormir aquí. Sólo dormir –aclaré ante la sorpresa de sus ojos-. No quiero estar sola.

Ya no dijo nada más, ni yo, pues no hubo necesidad. Después de un segundo en lo que asimiló mis palabras, se hizo a un lado y abrió el futón para que yo entrara, lo hice deslizándome lentamente en éste, y él me tapó. Después se recostó a mi lado, tan cerca que podía sentir su calor emanando de su monumental cuerpo, y su aroma envolviéndome al grado de no dejarme pensar en nada. Pero con eso no bastaba, necesitaba más. Así que, perdiendo cualquier pena, y olvidando a la niña temerosa que había sido siempre, me acerqué mas a él recargando mi rostro en su pecho, y mi brazo en su abdomen.

Primero no reaccionó, pero un segundo después pasó su brazo por mi cintura, y así, me quedé profundamente dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo cinco

Desde esa noche sólo una cosa cambió, ya no podía respirar sin él, no podía concebir la vida lejos de él, de su voz y sus ojos, de su aroma que me atontaba, de sus fuertes manos e incluso de su frialdad. Simplemente ya no podía estar lejos de Ranma.

Me hice una adicta a su presencia, una adicta sin cura.

Si había algo que no soportaba, era que no sólo yo babeaba y temblaba cuando lo veía, sino, como dije antes, todas hacían lo mismo. Bien, eso era, sino soportable, al menos llevadero, pero entonces sucedió que ya no se conformaban con sólo verlo y dedicarle infinidad de cartas de amor. Ahora, tanto como yo, necesitaban su contacto, que sus ojos azules impenetrables las vieran, que sus brazos las rodearan. ¿Y que hicieron? Fingían, todo el tiempo, que tropezaban, que se desmayaban, que perdían el equilibrio o la fuerza, y entonces él, tan acostumbrado a eso, y tan divinamente galante, las sujetaba para que no se lastimaran, las cargaba para llevarlas a la enfermería, las veía… por segundos, tal vez, o minutos, dejaba de verme a mi para verlas a ellas.

Me había contagiado de su posesividad. Y me sentía desfallecer de celos.

Ya no tenía que preocuparme por Shampoo o Ukyo, (Kodashi nunca representó un problema), ahora había un centenar de cada una de ellas, anhelando a Ranma hasta la obsesión.

Yo estaba de pie frente a las puertas abiertas que daban al jardín, observando llena de coraje cómo bajo la sombra del roble más grande, estaba él con una pelirroja despampanante, de ondulados cabellos largos como cordeles, y piel de porcelana. Fingía que se había lastimado un tobillo y Ranma la ayudaba a sostenerse mientras ella ponía una mueca de dolor ¡que no le creía ni a mil leguas! Lo tocaba como una desesperada, cerrando las manos en sus hombros perfectamente delineados y fuertes, pegando su voluptuosa figura a la de él.

¡Maldito fuera! Bien sabía yo que le encantaba toda esa atención por parte de las chicas, ¡era un ególatra, un prepotente, y eso nunca iba a cambiar! Estaba dispuesta a irme sin él, dejarlo para que siguiera coqueteando como un idiota con todas las que se le pusieran en frente, ¡para lo que me importaba! Pero de pronto, escuché una voz ronca a mis espaldas, y un aliento tibio sobre mi oreja.

-Hola, linda –dijo. Me giré de inmediato para toparme con el rostro varonil de un alumno de tercer año de carrera. Era muy alto, y bastante llamativo, sin embargo en su mirada no había otra cosa que no fuera lujuria. ¿Es que eso nunca se iba a acabar? - ¿Por qué tan sola?

-¿Qué te importa? –espeté queriendo pasar de largo a su lado, pero alargó un brazo que recargó en la pared, deteniéndome el paso.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Quédate a hablar conmigo un rato, no voy a hacerte nada –¡si cómo no, tal vez no en el momento pero vaya que lo estaba pensando! Y estaba tan furiosa con Ranma y sus estúpidos coqueteos que lo que menos necesitaba era eso.

-¡Quítate de una vez, no tengo tiempo para esto!

-Oh, eres toda una fiera, eh –rió entre dientes-. Qué interesante, me gustaría ser yo quien te domara.

-¿En serio? –preguntó una tercera voz, pero ésta era distinta, era una voz de fuego capaz de partir el cielo, y tan llena de ira que me hizo temblar y erizó la piel del muchacho de tercero.

Me giré de nuevo para ver a Ranma, recargado como si tal cosa en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y un arma de doble filo en sus ojos azules, contrastando divinamente con su cabello negro y esa trenza que jamás perdería. El de tercer año se irguió en seguida y cerró los puños, pero pude ver en su rostro que tenía miedo.

-N-No, de verdad, sólo bromeaba.

-¿Ah, si? ¡Qué estúpido fui entonces, porque juraría que lo dijiste muy en serio! –respondió él, dejando el marco a un lado para acercarse al otro, pero con su presencia capaz de aplastar corazones, no sólo era Ranma quien se acercaba, sino toda una ola amenazante, imparable.

De inmediato me puse en medio, deteniendo su acercamiento al chico de tercero, que si bien merecía un golpe por su forma tan asquerosa de mirarme, no merecía caer irreconocible como un despojo humano, y justamente era ese deseo lo que se reflejaba en los ojos de Ranma.

-Basta –le exigí-. Mejor ya vámonos.

Pero ¿me hizo caso? Por supuesto que no, me lanzó una mirada que no supe cómo interpretar pero que me dejó paralizada, luego tomó mi muñeca entre una de sus manos y me jaló, casi con violencia, detrás de él, quitándome de en medio en un instante. Solté un jadeo por la fuerza con la que me movió, luego me soltó y se lanzó como una bestia hambrienta al pobre y tembloroso muchacho.

Lo vi estrellarlo primero contra la pared izquierda, luego contra la derecha, como si no fuera mas que un muñeco de trapo, parecía que a Ranma nada le pesaba, nada le costaba trabajo. Escuché el cemento crujir tras la espalda del chico de tercero, dos veces, y perdiendo el aire en cada golpe, luego suplicando, aún en contra de su dignidad, que lo soltara. Pero mi prometido insistía, y no lo soltaba, lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa alzándolo unos cinco centímetros por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó con saña.

-P-Por favor…

-No.

-¡Ranma! –exclamé comenzando a sentir verdadero pánico por lo que podría ocurrir.

-¿Querías domarla? –siguió sin hacerme caso.

-N-No…

-¿No?

-¡Perdóname, te lo ruego, perdóname, ya no me golpees! Suéltame, por favor –ya no sólo lo pedía, ahora suplicaba, ¿y qué era eso? ¿Iba a llorar? Ranma, ¿en qué te has convertido?

-¡Ranma, he dicho que basta! ¡Suéltalo inmediatamente! ¡No estaba haciendo nada!

-A mi me pareció otra cosa, Akane, y si no dejas de defenderlo en este maldito segundo, ¡lo mato! –y volvió a azotarlo con fuerza contra la pared. Ya era tarde, no había nadie en el pasillo, estábamos lejos incluso del salón de maestros. No había esperanza alguna.

Pero dejé atrás el miedo para dejarme llevar por el enojo puro, ¡no podía seguir haciendo eso! ¡Era una bestia, un demente!

-Ranma, ¡si no lo sueltas ahora mismo, te juro que no volveré a dirigirte la palabra nunca más! ¡Te doy mi palabra de que lo haré!

Lo escuche resoplar con fuerza, y vi las primeras lágrimas de la aterrada víctima de Ranma que sujetaba con fuerza sus puños. Luego lo soltó y el chico de tercero cayó de bruces, visiblemente aliviado. Pero ahí no acabaron las cosas, Ranma se acuclilló para quedar a la altura del muchacho, dos años más grande que él, pero en apariencia se veía como un niño a lado de mi adorado hombre.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Comprenderás que no te puedo dejar así.

-N-No, e-escúchame –rogó alzando las manos clamando paz-. No la volveré a molestar, ¡qué digo! Ni siquiera la veré, no pensaré en ella, ¡no haré nada! ¡Fui un imbécil!

-Un cerdo –aclaró con la voz neutra.

-Si, un cerdo. Nunca más me verás cerca de ella, te lo juro, ¡te lo juro!

-¡Ranma, vámonos ahora! –grité exasperada, llegando a mi límite, y sin esperar a ver qué más sucedía, giré sobre mis talones y me fui hecha una furia hacia la salida de la Universidad. Lo que menos quería era seguir ahí, todo parecía una pesadilla y la forma en la que me temblaban las rodillas sólo reafirmaba que lo era.

Cuando estuve en la calle desolada, con el Sol cayendo a plomo, sentí su fuerte presencia a mi lado. Me había alcanzado en un segundo. Comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas de si me había hecho algo, que si sólo me había dicho eso, que si ya lo conocía, y un montón de tonterías, lo cual me enfureció aún más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a casi arrancar pedazo por pedazo de ese chico, cuando él no dejaba de coquetear con todas? ¿Y qué podía hacer yo en esos casos? Por supuesto que no lanzarme contra ellas, así que estaba en completa desventaja. ¡Cómo lo odiaba en ese momento!

-Akane, ¿me estás escuchando? –apenas su mano rozó mi brazo para tomarlo y detenerme, yo sentí que explotaba, me giré para verlo alejando mi brazo de él, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, haciendo uso de mi patética fuerza lo empujé hacia la barda por donde, antes, siempre caminaba sobre su filo. ¡Y lo logré! Trastabilló y chocó contra la reja.

Me miró impresionado.

-¡No me toques! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Qué querías hacer con él? Y con Kato, cuando lo tuviste en la misma situación, ¿qué habrías hecho de no haber llegado yo?

-¿Por qué mencionas a ese idiota? ¿Te preocupa mucho?

-¡Oh, Dios, ya basta! –di media vuelta para seguir mi camino. Error. Esta vez si me sujetó, y con tal fuerza que me lastimó.

Si, me lastimó por primera vez en su vida, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Cerró su mano sobre mi brazo derecho, no sólo parándome en seco sino acercándome a él hasta que su aliento se mezcló con el mío, pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que me alzó hasta que tuve que ponerme de puntitas para que el dolor disminuyera un poco. Era más frágil que una pluma bajo sus manos, y él lo sabía perfectamente.

-Te pregunté que si te importa mucho. ¡Contéstame! –y lo último lo gritó, frenando mi corazón de golpe.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién era y porqué esa persona me había robado a Ranma, portando su rostro, sus ojos, su cuerpo?

-¡Te odio! –grité de regresó, sacando valor de quién sabe dónde, y primero me observó más dolido que nunca, pero apenas fue un segundo, hasta pensé que lo había imaginado porque de inmediato se hizo ese hombre frío y cegado de celos.

-¡Imagínate yo, que por tu culpa soy esto! –soltó de pronto, robándome un gemido de genuino dolor, pero no por su mano que apretaba con fuerza, sino por sus palabras.

Ese era mi miedo más grande, el mayor de todos, que fuera mi culpa, sólo mi culpa su infelicidad y que por lo tanto, me odiara.

Y acababa de aceptarlo.

Era como si de pronto la noche anterior nunca hubiera sucedido, sólo fue producto de mi imaginación. Logró esfumar todo ese encanto en esa sencilla fase.

Me soltó como si el contacto con mi piel le enfermara, se alejó un par de pasos ¡sin dejar de verme con coraje! Después brincó a la barda y de ahí al otro lado, dejándome repentinamente sola.

Sola, después de dos años de no separase de mi, me había dejado sola.

Sentí que había perdido algo valiosísimo, algo increíblemente importante de mi cuerpo, de todo mi ser. La mitad de mi alma y de mi corazón se habían ido con él, dejando un vació que me consumía lentamente. ¡No podía creer que me dejara! ¡No podía creer que me doliera tanto ese acto! Sabía que no era para siempre, ¿o si? Y sin embargo, dolía de forma casi física.

Me dejé caer de rodillas, la calle para variar estaba desierta, y comencé a llorar, no pude detenerme más, aguantar el llanto me estaba matando, así que al liberarlo, fue con toda mi fuerza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo seis**

Atravesando la barda y el riachuelo donde tantas veces había caído, me escondí detrás de una pared de piedra sólida, a sólo unos metros de Akane. Sentía que el corazón me iba a explotar y que indudablemente lo sacaría por la boca. Respiraba como si hubiera corrido un maratón, y una vez más, temblaba. Temblaba de rabia y de la peor culpa que había experimentado jamás. No sólo le había dicho que la odiaba, una completa mentira, sino que la lastimé.

No medí mis fuerzas ya ni siquiera con ella, la más delicada mujer con la que me había encontrado jamás, ¿y no apenas una noche atrás le había dicho cuánto me preocupaba que fuera como cristal? ¿Qué había hecho?

-Dios mío… -susurré cerrando los puños con fuerza hasta que me hice daño, y odiándome aún más. ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar ese auto rechazo, y con qué consecuencias? Ya no me podía controlar, cada vez era peor, ¡y peor que iba a ser!-. ¿Qué hice? -¿y cómo me iba a detener? ¿Cómo si su imagen muerta me calaba hasta los huesos? ¿Cómo sabiendo que todo era mi culpa? ¡Todo! Siempre lo fue, desde que llegué a trastornar su vida. Y la peor parte, si es posible, era que no me quería alejar de ella… No lo haría, nunca. ¡Con eso seguía poniendo en riesgo su vida y su integridad!

Y entonces escuché su llanto quebrando el viento, el silencio, las paredes que me separaban de ella, todo se desmoronó para mi. Me llevé una mano al pecho, encorvándome un poco, pues me dolía demasiado el corazón, ¡un dolor real!

-No, por favor… -seguí susurrando, atenazado por cada gemido y suspiro suyo. Me estaba matando, esa era su mejor arma, con eso derribaba todas mis defensas.

La escuché lamentarse por largo rato, ese fue el peor de mis castigos, y no moví ni un dedo, no pestañé jamás, hasta que la escuché calmarse y ponerse de pie. El sonido de sus pasos, la magia de su andar, podría reconocerla a kilómetros.

La seguí, por supuesto, una cosa era ser un idiota con ella, y otra muy distinta era ser un idiota adrede y dejarla ir sola. Me escondí muy bien, brincando de tejado en tejado como una sombra, silencioso y ágil. Pero sinceramente, lo que más me ayudó a que no me viera, era que iba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos, secándose aún las lágrimas rebeldes que no dejaban de brotar de sus maravillosos ojos.

No quiero esto, Akane, te lo juro, pero no sé cómo detenerme, cómo no odiar a quienes te tocan, no sé cómo celarte de una forma más sutil. No sé quién soy yo, pero sí la razón de mi cambio. Y ahora, después de haber derrotado infinidad de oponentes, era un niño indefenso contra mi mismo, y hacía mucho que dejé de luchar contra mi.

Llegó a la casa sin problemas, casi deseé que estuvieran todos ahí para distraerla, pero me alegró que no, pues así no habría preguntas incómodas ni entrometidos. Me quedé muy quieto en el tejado hasta que la escuché entrar a su habitación. Soltó su bolso con furia sobre el escritorio, y se sentó en su cama. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Prepararle una grandiosa comida para reconciliarnos? Últimamente solo habíamos ordenado comida a domicilio, ya debía estar harta de eso, al menos yo lo estaba. Era una buena idea, y la habría llevado a cabo si las manos no me temblaran como hojas y mi mente se pudiera concentrar en una sola cosa.

¿Cómo esperaba no perderla si me comportaba así? ¿Si con cada palabra la alejaba más cuando yo anhelaba, desesperado, todo lo contrario? Me senté en el tejado, mi corazón seguía dando tumbos a toda velocidad, sentía un nudo en el estómago que apenas me dejaba respirar. _No me dejes, Akane, por favor, no sé qué hacer. No sé qué me pasa ni cómo detenerme. Estoy aterrado_.

No podía quedarme ahí, quieto como una estatua de sal esperando a que las cosas se arreglaran por si solas. Pero ¿no era muy pronto para de nuevo verla? ¿No me odiaba ya con todas sus fuerzas después de mi asqueroso comportamiento? ¡Pero tenía que disculparme, de rodillas si era necesario, por haberla lastimado!

-No puedo vivir ni un segundo más así… -pensé en voz alta, pero apenas me escuché decirlo.

Me dolía el pecho, sentía un vació enorme llevándose cualquier esperanza posible de ser feliz.

Entonces, escuché la voz de quien menos esperaba, y a quien menos quería ver, acallando mis pensamientos.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? –me levanté de un brinco. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?

-¿Ryoga? –preguntó Akane desde su habitación.

No lo quería aquí, si ya era incontrolable mi furia no quería ni pensar qué pasaría cuando el hombre del que más celos sentía tratándose de Akane, llegaba a importunar. Rápidamente, por el techo, llegué mucho antes que ella para toparme con Ryoga, fuera de casa. Se veía mas alto, como yo, al perder la maldición sufrió un cambio físico imposible de negar. De mi misma estatura, y por más que me afectara aceptarlo, de mi misma complexión. Se veía diferente, más seguro de si. Eso no era bueno, ¡no podía! ¿Acaso iba a sentirme inseguro frente a él también?

-¿Qué haces aquí, cerdo?

-Hola, Ranma –sonrió malicioso-. Ya deberías dejar eso de cerdo, tu sabes…

-Lárgate –le ordené con un aire de prepotencia absoluto. Él me miró como si apenas se diera cuenta de que era yo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien? Te ves terrible.

-¿Ryoga? –Akane acababa de llegar y se acercaba a mis espaldas. No quería que lo viera, ¡no quería que nadie la viera a ella hasta no tenerla segura para mi!

Pero con Akane estaba en tierra de nadie, tambaleándome siempre sobre una cuerda floja, y a veces parecía que era mía, pero otras, más valía que no. Como hacía un momento en que la lastimé… De pronto me llegó una idea grandiosa. Me sentía morir por mi comportamiento pero lo que más me molestaba era que debía recibir un castigo digno, y no había quien me lo diera.

Estaba dispuesto a todo para que Akane supiera que estaba arrepentido. Totalmente arrepentido de todo. Y acababa de llegar la solución.

-¡Hola, Akane! –exclamó el chico cerdo, pasando a lado de mi para saludar a su adorada Akane, y pude ver lo deslumbrado que estaba por su insólita belleza.

Se saludaron y charlaron poco antes de que ella lo invitara a pasar. Los seguí en silencio, un tanto alejado, planeando bien lo que iba a hacer, porque Ryoga iba a ayudarme, ¡tenía que hacerlo!

Entramos y en el recibidor Akane le ofreció un poco de té, entonces supe que había llegado el momento.

-Espera, Akane –le llamé y ella se detuvo en seco, sin siquiera mirarme, sin darme una sola señal de que me notaba. Pero al menos se detuvo-. Enséñale a Ryoga lo que te hice –ella dio un respingo y por fin me miró, totalmente contrariada.

-¿Qué? –masculló.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué pasa, Ranma? –Ryoga fijó sus ojos dorados sobre mi, comenzando a enfurecerse.

Bien.

-Dije que le enseñes lo que te hice. Anda, hazlo.

-No, Ranma, ¡no se qué pretendes, pero no cuentes conmigo! –iba a dar media vuelta, pero alcé la voz de nuevo. La voz de trueno que incluso a mi me asustaba.

-¡Akane! –se detuvo, cerrando los puños y los ojos. No me temas más, voy a arreglarlo. Voy a tener mi merecido.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así, idiota? –estalló Ryoga, y vi que estaba totalmente confundido por mi actitud. Más que eso, parecía no reconocerme, hasta temerme.

-¡Enséñale de una maldita vez! ¡Hazlo!

-Ranma…

-Te lo ruego –musité clavando mis ojos en ella, y algo debió de ver, algo en esa suplica, que la hizo acceder.

Muy lentamente alzó el brazo derecho y le mostró a mi mejor amigo la marca de mis dedos sobre su piel de seda.

-No puede… No puede ser, Ranma –dijo él, anonadado. No era grave, no se veía en tonos verduscos ni morados, pero ahí estaba, enrojecido, tanto que incluso a mi me estaba cortando el aliento. ¿Cómo había sido capaz? ¿Qué era? De pronto la mirada turbia de Ryoga jaló la mía. Si, muy bien amigo mío, enfurécete, es eso lo que necesito-. ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Usando la fuerza -contesté retándolo aún más, haciendo que su coraje creciera tanto como el mío-. ¿Cómo más?

-Nunca pensé que fueras de esos hombres que son capaces de ponerle la mano encima a las mujeres. ¡Tú, el gran heredero Saotome! ¡Tú, que nunca te enfrentaste a ninguna mujer, ahora lastimas a la que se supone es su prometida! –dolía, dolía más que nada en el mundo, al menos más que nada que yo conociera, y me lo merecía todo-. Y la forma en la que le hablaste…

-Si, soy otro, Ryoga, la forma en la que le hablé es nada. ¡Nada! Ahora soy una bestia que no se detiene, y ella sufrió las consecuencias.

-¡Eso se acabó! –gritó fuera de si, con los ojos desorbitados y comenzando a sudar.

De pronto me cayó el primer golpe, uno tan fuerte que me hizo volar por los aires y aterrizar en las escaleras. Me desorientó, y el dolor fue un destello sobre mi rostro. Sentí la adrenalina recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mis sentidos agudizándose al punto de saber exactamente cada movimiento de Ryoga con pasmosa claridad, para así defenderme sin el más mínimo problema.

Pero no me moví.

No me moví ni me defendí, en ningún momento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo siete**

Fueron, sin lugar a dudas, las peores dos semanas de mi vida, las más trágicas, eso es seguro. Porque fue cuando todo explotó. Y aún faltaba lo peor.

El imbécil de Ryoga me había propinado una buena paliza, incluso hubo un momento en el cual, cuando empecé a vomitar sangre, creí que perdería el conocimiento. Pero no fue así, Akane lo detuvo con su voz cantarina alzada en las cumbres de la preocupación, y Ryoga, adicto a sus encantos, no le pudo negar nada. Casi no me había tocado el rostro, el muy infeliz se había concentrado en atacar todo mi torso, incluso mi espalda, y sólo de milagro no me rompió las costillas.

La verdad es que la pelea, si se le puede llamar así, no duró mucho. Tal vez un minuto, o dos, pero no más, Ryoga ya era muy fuerte y no podía creer la velocidad a la que me había hecho daño. Después de eso, Akane me ayudó a subir a mi habitación, pero yo apenas era consciente de eso, sólo sabía que la tenía cerca, por su aroma y su calor, tan distinto al de las demás personas.

Abrió la puerta, me ayudó a sentarme, y regresó para cerrarla. Sacó un botiquín de mi armario, no tenía idea de que eso estaba ahí.

-Lo puse yo –me confesó al notar la extrañeza en mi mirada-. Por si algún día no lográbamos llegar a mi habitación –y sonrió vagamente.

¡Dios, al fin me sonreía, pensé que eso no iba a suceder nunca más! Sin darme cuenta solté un suspiro de genuino alivio, y ella me miró confundida.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Ya no –respondí sinceramente. El dolor de mis golpes me hacía sentir mucho mejor, porque había tenido mi merecido. Al menos mi alma estaba un poco más tranquila.

Se arrodilló frente a mi, recuerdo muy bien que llevaba puesto un vestido verde lima, con lazos amarillos, y contrastaba con su piel haciéndola tener una luz propia que se robaba los latidos de mi corazón. ¿Cuántas veces no habíamos estado así? Ella delante de mí, curándome las heridas que en ese tiempo me ocasionaban los encuentros con mis "prometidas" y con sus odiosos pretendientes. Recordé que la primera vez que intenté besarla, estábamos justamente así.

Mis labios hormiguearon exigiéndome que de una vez por todas saciara ese deseo imperturbable de besarla, de probar finalmente sus labios seductores y suaves. No pensaba en otra cosa mientras pasaba el algodón empapado en alcohol por mis heridas, concentrada y silenciosa.

_Bésala_, pensé, ¡_bésala de una vez_!

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –habló de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos de un jalón.

La miré, pero sin una pisca de confusión, sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba. ¿_Es que no lo sabes, Akane_? Me quedé callado, nada de lo que dijera la convencería ni la haría entender. De estar en su lugar, sé que yo tampoco lo entendería.

-Perdóname –solté al fin, asaltado por la angustia, por el terror puro, lastimero, de perderla para siempre.

-¿Por qué? Dime por qué –no, no había nada que decir-. Ya no puedo más con esto –murmuró y vi como poco a poco sus ojos se iban cristalizando con la llegada de nuevas lágrimas. Otra vez llorando, otra vez por mi culpa-. Estamos viviendo un infierno, Ranma, y ya no lo soporto. Ya no puedo.

No llores, Akane, ¿qué no ves cómo me quiebra eso? ¿No ves que ni el más fuerte y mortal de todos los golpes se compara con el poder devastador de una sola lágrima tuya? Y resbalaban, como diamantes líquidos, sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas, una tras otra, mientras ella volvía a sollozar suavemente.

¿Por qué, por qué? Repetía una y otra vez, tan asustada como yo, tan temerosa y confundida.

Fue un impulso, casi como un instinto básico e irreprimible. Alcé mis manos y las pasé con suavidad sobre sus mejillas, sujetándole así el rostro divino. Me miró sobresaltada, a punto de preguntarme algo, o de seguir llorando, pero yo ya estaba a menos de la mitad de camino hacia sus labios.

Literalmente, me lancé a ella. Con calma, por supuesto, al menos al principio.

Mis labios tocaron los suyos, y sentí un chorro de luz eléctrica en mi pecho, marcándole un nuevo ritmo a mi corazón agobiado. Su llanto paró en seco, como magia.

Porque eso era, no había otra forma de explicarlo, era como si una ola de calor nos envolviera de pronto, y el núcleo estaba entre sus labios suaves y los míos. Ahí estaba toda la magia del mundo. Sentí, o no, más bien, estuve seguro de que no existía un solo problema entre nosotros. No recordaba, por ese fugaz instante, ni siquiera un atisbo de dolor, ¿por qué eran las lágrimas? ¿Por qué mi corazón se sentía cansado, pero al fin libre? ¿Por qué cada día era un tormento para mi?

No sé, lo olvidé en cuando hicimos ese contacto. Al fin había roto mis miedos, ya no me importaba nada porque tenía su beso.

Entonces me separé un poco, un par de centímetros apenas, su rostro seguía entre mis manos, y contuve la respiración. ¿Había hecho bien? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Me golpearía, me insultaría, intentaría alejarse de mi? Sentí la punzada helada del rechazo, por un segundo estuve seguro de que si me rechazaba iba a morir, porque estaba enfermo, totalmente enfermo de cobardía, de pánico.

Pero, en contra de todo lo que esperaba, en contra incluso de lo que creía merecer y lo que no, ella fue la que rompió con la distancia que nos separaba, para de nuevo dejarme probar sus labios, y ahora con mucha más intensidad.

Intensidad, sí. Ahora no sólo fue con los labios cerrados, sino que entreabrió la boca y se lanzó a la mía, suspirando profundamente y dejándose ir contra mi. Yo estaba impresionado, como nunca, nunca antes. De pronto pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Todo en un segundo, como si el besarnos le diera vida y ella estuviera ávida de eso. La tomé de la cintura, apenas dándome cuenta, pues si no lo hacía me derrumbaría. Pero ella no frenó, y me estaba volviendo loco. Profundizó el beso, y si antes me sentí envuelto en un mundo irreal, ahora estaba en un sueño hecho realidad, en un mundo absolutamente perfecto. Parecía, de verdad, una fiera dejándose ir contra mi de esa forma tan mortalmente seductora. De pronto tuve que tomarla con un solo brazo de la cintura para con el otro detener el peso de ambos y no caer.

Y ya no pude más.

Akane, tan apabullantemente bella, llevando el control de la situación que más había esperado por ¡años! Sencillamente terminó de hacerme su esclavo, para siempre su sombra, su guardián hasta la muerte.

Me impulsé hacia adelante, con ella entre mis brazos, y la recosté, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, debajo de mi, con mucho cuidado de no apastarla con mi peso. Mis manos no podían parar, todo mi ser necesitaba tocarla, sentirla. Primero, delineé su cintura, anhelando como una bestia poder arrancarle el vestido que tan cruelmente me impedía tocar su piel desnuda. Luego bajé una mano, mientras con la otra volvía a tomar su cara de ángel, aún invadido por sus besos salvajes. Mi mano resbaló por su cadera, hasta llegar a su rodilla donde sentí la tela del vestido dejar su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo más, en una caricia larga que la hizo sobrecogerse y soltar mis labios para suspirar, le alcé el vestido hasta los muslos, y seguí.

Se estremeció bajo mis brazos y yo me sentí arder en placer de sólo verla. Sin perder la lentitud con la que movía mi mano erizándole la piel, subí, por debajo del vestido, hasta su abdomen plano y suave como sólo en sueños podía imaginar. El contacto de mi piel con la suya me quemaba, pero esta vez de una forma tan maravillosa que me es imposible describirla. Era como tocar el fuego, sentir el fuego, y no sufrir dolor, sino una calidez que únicamente puede ser comparada con la felicidad.

Y de pronto, me detuvo. Rápidamente su mano apresó la mía deteniendo su rumbo, y yo solté sus labios en contra de mi voluntad para ver qué ocurría. ¿La había lastimado? ¿Estaba asustada? Debía ser eso, y yo la entendería, claro, porque la amaba con locura, como no se puede amar a nadie dos veces. Pero, una vez más, me equivoqué. Efectivamente sacó mi mano de su vestido, pero se volvió a lanzar a mis labios, ¡y besaba mejor que en mis sueños! Al principio había sido algo inexperta, pero ahora, en sólo unos minutos, era perfecta. Perfecta en todo. Soltó mi mano y me empujó de los hombros hacia un lado, yo no puse resistencia y me dejé llevar por su fuerza de pluma, y para mi gran sorpresa, acabó encima de mi, con las piernas a ambos lados de mi cadera.

Quise decir su nombre, pero no pude porque sus caricias me robaron la voz. Comenzó por el pecho, luego el abdomen, y yo me derretía bajo sus dedos, como arcilla. ¡Quedé asombrado, pues se detuvo pero para empezar a desabotonarme la camisa! Y entonces su piel contra la mía, sus delgados dedos, tibios y maravillosos, trazaron mil formas en mi cuerpo, robándome suspiros. ¿Y el dolor de mis heridas? Se había esfumado, como niebla, como un recuerdo vago y lejano.

¡Temblaba de sólo mirarla! Tan seductora, parecía una diosa, sus cabellos largos cayendo como una cascada de mar sobre sus hombros de leche, sus ojos brillantes, como luces en la noche. Su manera de sonrojarse…

Cómo me habría gustado que ese momento continuara para siempre, que ella se hubiera inclinado para volverme a besar y entonces comenzar con el acto que consumaría mi amor por ella, y que me hizo estar completamente seguro de que ella también me amaba.

Pero no fue así.

Sentí como si de pronto me echaran un balde de agua helada, haciendo saltar instantáneamente todos mis sentidos, y mi corazón se detuvo en suspenso. La tan conocida angustia que me perseguía cada vez que Akane estaba en peligro, se hundió en mi pecho y me heló la espalda. Me erguí tan rápido como fui capaz, la tomé de nuevo de la cintura con un brazo ante su mirada interrogante, y de inmediato me lancé de lado, protegiéndola con el brazo libre, para que una daga de acero puro pasara a sólo unos milímetros de su hombro, demasiado cerca de dañarla.

La daga se clavó firmemente en el marco de la puerta corrediza, con tal fuerza que no bailoteó ni una sola vez.

De inmediato miré hacia la ventana, de donde había venido el ataque, ¡¿y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver ahí a Shampoo? Como nunca la había visto. Estaba herida en su orgullo que era lo más valioso que tenía, y nos miraba con un odio y un recelo que me hizo sentir un escalofrío brusco que se perdió en mi nuca.

Su mirada era pura oscuridad, pura maldad sin límites. Estaba impactado de esa reacción y ese gesto en su rostro. Akane tembló entre mis brazos, y no era para menos, Shampoo parecía un demonio.

-¿Qué hacer Arien con chica violenta? –preguntó sacándonos a todos del tenso silencio que se hizo.

-Shampoo… -susurró mi prometida, y entonces me puse de pie y la ayudé a hacer lo mismo, inmediatamente protegiéndola colocándome entre las dos.

-Vete, Shampoo –le dije con un tono ácido que se salió de mi control, estaba furioso por la interrupción, y al mismo tiempo asustado de que fuera a hacerle algo a la persona que más amaba en el mundo-. Hicimos un trato, ¡cúmplelo y vete!

-Tu mentir, tu decir que no querer a chica violenta –hablaba como perdida en otro mundo, como si su mente no estuviera ahí.

-Vete.

-Lo haré, pero Shampoo no quedarse así, ¡amazona no puede ser humillada de esta manera! –sonrió entonces, y era la sonrisa de la crueldad personificada en su cuerpo, en sus labios-. Yo saber dónde lastimar a Ranma, incluso más que él.

Me quedé de piedra, con un millón de reclamos y advertencias, pero no dije nada, nada, porque por primera vez ¡en dos años!, me sentía mejor, más relajado, más… como yo.

Y Shampoo se fue, en un parpadeo, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo ocho**

La amenaza de Shampoo me caló los huesos y me hizo sentir un miedo profundo, un miedo muy real. Lo decía en serio, y ahora más que nunca, que nos encontró a Ranma y a mi en el peor momento… al menos para ella. Para mi fue el momento que definió mi vida. Ahora ya no tenía dudas, quería estar con él, para siempre con él, ya era algo más que sentimental, era algo físico, una dependencia que no tenía intención de reprimir.

Pero Shampoo tardó, exactamente, un día en cumplir su promesa, así que no pude disfrutar de eso mucho tiempo.

Después de que la amazona se fuera, me quedé paralizada como si mis pies hubieran echado raíces entre la madera. Ranma se giró para verme y no pude ocultar el miedo que sentía, porque yo antes no le temía a Shampoo, yo no le temía a nadie… pero eso había acabado, Shampoo estaba desquiciada, de eso estaba segura, y ya no podía defenderme de nada ni de nadie. Era débil, muy débil. ¡Una tonta!

Tomándome por sorpresa, Ranma pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, dejando que se colaran entre sus dedos fuertes. La forma en la que me miraba, ¡era imposible! Ya no era el mismo de antes, ya no se veía envuelto en una capa negra de coraje, ni estar frustrado y eternamente angustiado. Pero eso no había desaparecido por completo, ahí seguía, en lo más hondo de su mirada azul. Sin embargo, lo ignoré, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Acabábamos de tener el encuentro que más esperé desde el día en que comencé a amarlo, era una idiotez fijarse en algo tan vago, casi inexistente como eso.

Al menos en ese momento.

-Shampoo tendría que pasar por encima de mi cadáver antes de hacerte daño, ¿lo sabes? –me dijo con la voz seria pero relajada, como era él, ¡como normalmente era!

Asentí con la cabeza, de pronto me sentí agotada, y él también.

-Ryoga sigue allá abajo –le recordé ante su mirada de fastidio-. Será mejor que le digas que pueden compartir habitación.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y por qué haría eso? –bufó molesto, cruzándose de brazos y recordándome los buenos tiempos. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-Por favor.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a darle a ese cerdo una sola muestra…!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo necesito? O mejor aún, ¿qué te hace pensar que aceptaría seguir bajo el mismo techo que tú? –resonó la voz de Ryoga en ese momento, abriendo la puerta corrediza, aún demasiado violento. Y cuando me giré para verlo, noté que seguía furioso, sus ojos ardían como carbones. Detrás de mi pude sentir cómo Ranma se tensaba, y escuché el golpe de sus dientes al cerrarse con fuerza.

Ranma se había excedido esa vez, y estaba segura de que estaba pensando justamente en lo mismo, Ryoga estaba fuera de sus cabales, ¿es que eso nunca iba a terminar?

-Si no quieres, ¡lárgate de una vez! –exigió Ranma.

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que haré! ¡Pero Akane viene conmigo!

-¡¿Qué? –exclamamos al mismo tiempo, estaba realmente sorprendida.

Luego, Ranma soltó una risita burlona, que a mis oídos sonó turbia, colérica.

-Tu sí que eres idiota, Ryoga –murmuró pasando a lado de mi para colocarse delante del que se supone era su mejor amigo, dejándome a mi, una vez más, atrás-. ¿De verdad crees que lo voy a permitir? ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

-¿Y tú de verdad crees que voy a dejar que ella siga viviendo con alguien que la maltrata?

Vi la expresión de Ranma con tanta claridad que el tiempo pareció detenerse sólo para que lo notara con completo detalle. Palideció, sus ojos se congelaron, su expresión cesó un poco a la furia para caer en lo sobrecogedor, y en la culpa, esa tan terrible que llevaba cargando desde que volviéramos de Junsenkyo. Esa maldita culpa era la razón de que él cambiara tanto, de que se alejara de mi emocionalmente para convertirse en un tirano. ¡No podía permitirlo!

-¡Basta, Ryoga! –le pedí, corriendo deliberadamente hacia él guiada por la desesperación, pero antes de poder hacer nada, él me tomó de una mano al estar lo suficientemente cerca, y me jaló a su lado. ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Todo menos un acercamiento físico con otro hombre!

Acababa de recuperar a Ranma, al menos parte de él, para perderlo en un instante. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de empujarlo, de pedirle que me soltara, de rogárselo de ser necesario, porque a unos centímetros de mi rostro vi pasar el puño de Ranma, veloz como un rayo, para impactar directamente con el rostro de Ryoga.

El golpe lo impulsó hacia atrás con una fuerza que me dejó estática, mientras Ranma me tomaba de la cintura apenas el agarre de mi repentino captor desapareció.

-Ranma, por favor… -le supliqué buscando sus ojos de zafiros, pero me encontré de nuevo con la bestia. Mi corazón se quebró, podría jurar que lo escuché hacerlo, y debió resonar en cada rincón de la casa porque él me miró, aunque airado, pero mi miró-. Déjalo ir. No empecemos otra vez.

Respiró profunda y sonoramente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmarse. Ryoga, tendido en el pasillo, aún no recuperaba el conocimiento. El golpe había sido brutal, y no exagero.

-Vete a tu cuarto –me dijo con la voz neutra, impasible.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Vete! –gritó-. Yo me encargo de él, no voy a hacer nada, te doy mi palabra. Ve a descansar.

Dio un paso hacia delante, pero lo detuve de inmediato obligándolo a mirarme de nuevo. Su cuerpo estaba tirante, la furia volvía a domar su razón, a nublar su mirada devolviéndome a ese hombre que amaba con locura, pero que temía igual.

-Tengo tu palabra, Ranma. No se te ocurra romperla.

A la mañana siguiente, el día en que todo explotó y se desmoronó frente a mis ojos, desperté feliz. Feliz porque en el fondo ya sabía que me amaba, porque me había besado lleno de pasión, porque me había tocado y suspirado al contacto con mis caricias.

Estaba feliz. ¿Qué podría romper eso?

La amenaza de Shampoo me sonaba a algo lejano, algo irreal de lo que no tenía que preocuparme. Me di una ducha larga y relajante, luego sequé y cepillé mí cabello de nuevo largo, y me lo dejé suelto porque sabía que así le gustaba a Ranma. En mi habitación elegí mi vestido favorito, sí, eso hice, el favorito, el que debía marcar ese día como el mejor, no lo contrario.

Era blanco y me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tenía un listón que se sujetaba a la atura de la cintura y lo anudé en un perfecto moño, me calcé con zapatillas azul cielo, me perfumé, y salí de ahí llena de vida.

Recuerdo que no podía dejar de sonreír, pues todo en mi bailaba de alegría. Apenas llegué a las escaleras, sentí el delicioso aroma del desayuno. Era sábado, así que no había clases. Definitivamente, un hermoso día.

Olía a panqueques, a miel, a café recién preparado, y mi estómago rugió. Desde el día anterior no había probado bocado, sólo en el desayuno. Así que más apurada bajé las escaleras, ansiosa por ver al hombre de mis sueños, a aquel que hacía florecer mi corazón con toda su hermosura impresionante, y su aire varonil tan delicioso para mi.

Pero al llegar a la concina no era Ranma quien me esperaba, sino Ryoga. Lo había olvidado por completo, era asombroso lo que el pensar en Ranma podía ocasionarme, todo se me olvidaba, ya nada era importante, sólo él, sólo verlo.

-¿Ryoga?

-Hola, Akane –me saludó dejando la tetera sobre la mesa…

-La mesa… -susurré, ¿que mi prometido no la había hecho pedazos?

-Si, la noto un tanto coja, ¿quieres que lo arregle? –en su rostro estaba toda la disposición, y sonreí, pero no por eso, sino porque supe que Ranma había pasado toda la noche arreglándola.

-No te preocupes. ¿Y Ranma?

La mirada de Ryoga ennegreció.

-No lo sé. No lo vi en toda la noche.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé dónde durmió, pero no fue en su habitación –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Pero yo si sabía dónde, y podía jurar con sangre en ese mismo momento que aún dormía en el tejado, arriba de mi pieza, pues debió caer rendido al velar mi sueño, preocupado por las palabras Shampoo. Bien, pensé, lo dejaré dormir.

Yo no sabía, pero en ese momento, justo como había pensado, en el tejado, Ranma comenzaba a despertarse.

Me senté en la mesa y Ryoga tomó su lugar delante de mi.

-Huele delicioso, qué amable de tu parte hacer esto, Ryoga.

-No es nada –sonrió, era un hombre guapo sin duda, debía tener a bastantes mujeres locas por él. Sus ojos brillaban como oro-. Supuse que estarían muy cansados para cocinar.

-¿Sigues molesto con él? –me arriesgué.

Me miró largamente, como intentando ver más allá de mis ojos, allá, en el rincón de mis secretos.

-¿Tu lo estás?

-No, en lo absoluto –respondí y le brindé una gran sonrisa. Lo vi parpadear confundido, como si una luz cegadora lo hubiese desorientado. Luego sonrió conmigo.

-Entonces tampoco yo.

Ranma se estiró, aspirando el aire de la mañana, y le llegó el aroma del desayuno. Su estómago rugió, y se sentó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro bello.

Ryoga tomó el vaso lleno de jugo de naranja y al primer sorbo lo soltó con una mueca de dolor. Entonces me di cuenta que tenía el labio inferior partido y ligeramente hinchado, rodeándolo estaba una manca roja con tonalidades purpureas.

-Estás herido –dije lo obvio, sinceramente preocupada, pues no se veía cómo un golpe leve.

-No es nada.

-No digas eso, Ranma se excedió, déjame curarte.

-No, de verdad…

Pero yo ya me había puesto de pie, ¿había sido un error? ¿Estaba cometiendo un error? No lo sé, no lo creo, él era el mejor amigo de Ranma, habíamos vivido infinidad de cosas juntos, y varias veces me salvó la vida, ¿entonces era malo? No. Pero es que yo no era consciente de su mirada cuando se posaba en mi, yo no veía su amor fanático, leal y fiel hasta la muerte, no veía cuánto le afectaban mis problemas con Ranma, porque como ya dije, yo sólo pensaba en éste, no había lugar en mi mente para nada más. ¿Cómo ver entonces? ¿Cómo se supone que debía saber que Ryoga no sólo me veía como amiga?

Subí por el botiquín, mientras Ranma tomaba un baño.

Bajé y me senté a lado de Ryoga, alejando la taza de té, su plato, y la miel. Saqué algodón limpio y lo remojé en alcohol, después miré a mi paciente.

-Esto tal vez arda un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

El asintió, apenas con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ranma terminaba de bañarse y comenzó a vestirse. Ese día con sus pantalones chinos, los negros, y su camisa, igualmente china, añil. ¿Es una tontería que recuerde tan bien la vestimenta?

Limpié la herida, luego le unté un ungüento de rápida absorción, según decía la etiqueta, y terminé.

Ranma iba bajando por las escaleras, siempre tan callado, como el guerrero que era.

-Gracias –dijo Ryoga mientras yo guardaba todo de nuevo en el botiquín.

-No hay… -y me silenció…con un beso.

Ranma estaba de pie, bajo el marco de la puerta, viéndonos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Nueve**

No me alejé inmediatamente de Ryoga, eso fue lo que cerró con broche de oro toda esa maldita desgracia. No lo hice, porque estaba pasmada. Mi mente se borró al grado de que ni siquiera sentí sus labios sobre los míos ni su aliento mezclándose con el mío. No noté nada, sólo una idea, sencilla, repetitiva: _Lo acabas de arruinar todo, Akane_.

Fue él quien se separó de mi, entonces noté que yo no había cerrado los ojos en ningún momento, los tenía abiertos, y mucho. Dos ventanas sorprendidas ante el paisaje. Sólo que mi paisaje era todo menos bueno.

No vi a Ranma, porque regresó sobre sus pasos, dos pasos para ser exacta, y se ocultó tras la pared. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo se sentía.

-Akane –comenzó Ryoga-, será mejor que me vaya.

¡Sí, que fantástica idea!

-Si -¿lo dije yo? ¿Esa era mi voz? ¿Por qué estaba tan… asustada? Ahora lo sé, en el fondo yo sabía que él nos había visto. Lo sabía.

-Te amo, Akane –de nuevo mi nombre en sus labios, y mi corazón quieto, imperturbable-. Te amo de verdad, y si alguna vez necesitas de mi, a pesar de mi problema de orientación, te juro que sabré encontrarte. Siempre… Siempre sabré encontrarte -¿había dolor en su mirada? ¿Decepción? ¿Acaso mis labios le habían dicho toda la verdad de mi corazón? ¿Con ese simple roce? Si así era, entonces mi amor por Ranma había superado hasta lo inimaginable, pues todo mi cuerpo ya hablaba de él sin que apenas lo notara.

Ryoga se levantó dejándome con una caricia en la mejilla, un roce que por alguna razón me pareció demasiado helado, demasiado opresivo. Salió al jardín, directo al estanque, y antes de llegar a éste, de un salto aterrizó en la barda, y de ahí a la nada. No me pregunté si lo volvería a ver, no razoné su confesión de amor, no pensé en nada más que en el ardor frío en mis labios, y en el terror.

Terror puro.

Entonces explotó todo.

Esta vez sí vi a Ranma, y pensé que, efectivamente, lo había visto antes… una sombra, una luz tal vez, moviéndose por el rabillo de mi ojo. Lo había visto. Lo sentía, mi alma estaba tan necesitada de la suya que podía sentir su sola presencia, porque la buscaba constantemente.

Entró a la estancia con paso lento, demasiado lento. No me atreví a verlo porque las garras del miedo más terrible que en la vida sentí, se estaban clavando con dolorosa puntería en cada uno de mis huesos, en cada poro de mi piel, en mi mente… Sí, ya era un hecho, algo que no podía evitar ¡ni queriendo! Le temía, le temía tanto como un niño a la oscuridad después de escuchar un cuento de miedo. Le temía como se teme a… a lo peor.

Pero ahora entiendo; él también me temía a mi.

En un segundo estaba aún sentada ahí, a lado de la mesa recién reparada, y al siguiente, como un flashazo, la mano de Ranma se cerró en uno de mis brazos, como la última vez que peleamos, y me levantó con tal brutalidad que solté todo el aire en mis pulmones.

Primer golpe; me giró con una fuerza que me hizo ahogar un grito, una fuerza que no era para mi, que _jamás_ había dirigido a mi.

Segundo golpe; mi espalda contra la pared, rebotando una vez.

Tercer golpe; su mano se deslizó por mi brazo pero no con suavidad, sino a una rapidez que me quemó la piel, y entonces encontró mi mano y la azotó, sin pisca de delicadeza o piedad, igualmente contra la pared, a la altura de mi rostro.

Vi sus ojos, un instante más, todo sucediendo a tal velocidad que apenas lo podía captar, y me encontré con el filo de un arma mortal… Los ojos de un hombre capaz de partir montañas, de derrocar hasta a la muerte. Un hombre roto por dentro, y furioso hasta arder en su propio ser.

Y entonces el miedo me hizo encogerme de hombros y cerrar los ojos, esperando el cuarto golpe, el definitivo, el que acabaría con mi corazón y con todas mis esperanzas, porque si se odiaba en ese momento, después de eso ¿qué le quedaría?

Alzó su mano libre, con toda la intención de abofetearme.

Finalmente, se detuvo.

Mi corazón era un martillo desesperado por quebrarme el pecho y salir despavorido; mi mente un manojo de mil pensamientos a la vez, ninguno coherente, ninguno real. Mis rodillas temblaban como si fueran de hule, mis manos también. Mi estómago dio un vuelco que me hizo sentir vértigo, y luego se asentó en una punzada aguda que perduró un buen rato.

Eso no podía ser real, no podía. ¡Eso debía seguir siendo parte de la pesadilla y en cualquier momento despertaría!

Pero abrí los ojos y de nuevo me topé con la realidad, y esta era que ciertamente estaba acorralada entre la pared y él, y uno de sus brazos me tapa las posibilidades de escabullirme, pues no sólo estaba en mi camino, sino que apresaba con rabia mi mano. Y frente a mi, el mayor de todos los dolores del alma, el corazón más roto y más herido que en mi vida había visto.

Yo quejándome constantemente de mi pena, pensando sólo en mi, en lo que yo sentía, y fui incapaz de ver cómo el hombre que amo con locura, se desmoronaba en mil pedazos, poco a poco, en medio de pura agonía.

¿Hasta dónde había llegado? ¿Por qué a él si siempre había sido noble, gentil, incapaz de dañar a un inocente? ¿Por qué a una persona que estaba siempre dispuesta a dar su vida por los demás?

¿Qué justicia había en eso?

Estaba hecho pedazos, me lo dijeron sus ojos que en ese momento se convirtieron en su enemigo, culpándolo de la peor calaña; me lo dijeron sus labios entreabiertos, en una mueca perfecta del desconcierto; y su gesto, pues era la máscara del remordimiento y la pena. Nunca había visto tanto dolor en un hombre, mucho menos en él, mi fuerte guardián, mi luz.

Su mano alzada tembló, sus fuerzas desistieron y me soltó. Dejó caer el brazo, y sin parar de mirarme con una pesar tan grande que yo era incapaz de sostenerlo, se alejó de mi.

Se llevó una mano a los labios, tapándoselos, y soltó un gemido al tiempo que alejaba su mirada de la mía.

Y con ese simple gesto, sentí que estaba rompiendo nuestros lazos para siempre. Me estaba alejando deliberadamente de su vida. Me estaba clavando una estaca en el corazón, pues quería dejarme. Lo supe, una vez más, lo vi.

Iba a dejarme para nunca más volver a verlo.

-Ranma –murmuré, pero quería gritar: ¡_No, Ranma, no me dejes, no me dejes nunca_! Quise acercarme, pero mis piernas eran de plomo. ¿Moverme? Imposible, estaba petrificada por completo.

Inútil y débil ante el dolor más desgarrador de todos: el dolor de Ranma.

Siguió retrocediendo hasta que topó con la otra pared, y ahí dejó caer la mano que tapaba sus labios, los dos brazos sueltos a los costados, rendido, acabado.

Ranma Saotome había sido derrotado al fin, por él mismo.

Estaba a punto de perderlo, justo en el filo del abismo, y si lo perdía… No quería ni pensarlo, no podía porque no había nada más después de él. Nada. Y si se iba, yo me iría a esa nada.

Y frente a mi, cedió. Se deslizó sobre la pared hasta quedar sentado, abatido ante una situación que no podía controlar, y para él eso era demasiado. Él siempre debía saber hacia dónde ir, qué hacer, cómo proceder, por eso era el líder, a donde iba, era líder. Incapaz de soportarlo, me obligué a salir de mi sopor y de mi estado catatónico, haciendo que mis piernas aceptaran las órdenes que mandaba, y moviéndome sin importarme la sensación de que todo se estremecía a mi alrededor.

Llegué a su lado y me arrodillé ante él. ¡No podía perderlo, no podía! Ni mi mente ni mi corazón me daban otra opción, era sencillo, o lo recuperaba o me perdería yo también. Punto.

-Ranma –alcé mis temblantes manos y las coloqué con delicadeza en su rostro divino-. Mírame, por favor, mírame.

-No –soltó en un suspiró que me rasgó la piel.

-¡No te lo estoy preguntando, mírame! -¿grite? Si, debí hacerlo, pero siguió sin funcionar. En vez de eso cerró los ojos y alejó mis manos de él.

-¿Cómo puedes tocarme? –preguntó deshecho-. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera seguir aquí?

-Éste es mi lugar, a tu lado, siempre a tu lado. Mírame, te lo suplico.

-Ya no, Akane. Ya no más. Tu y yo ya no somos nada… Se acabó.

-No me digas eso. No me hagas esto, Ranma, te necesito.

Entonces abrió los ojos, dejándome ver su color único, celeste, y me miró.

-¿Cómo…? –su voz falló, estaba en un hilo tan delgado que era apenas visible. Sus ojos se empañaron y yo sentí un dolor tormentoso desgarrar mi pecho. No llores, Ranma, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas. No por mi culpa. No otra vez-. ¿Cómo puedes necesitar esto? –y se señaló colocando una mano en su pecho fuerte-. ¿Cómo…? –y entonces, se deshizo en llanto.

Primero no pude reaccionar, el dolor me había dejado, una vez más, paralizada. Mi corazón gritaba de pena, en mis venas la sangre parecía ser agonía pura. Ranma llorando desconsoladamente, frente a mi, por mi maldita culpa, era el peor golpe que había recibido jamás. Y dudo que algo se le iguale alguna vez.

-Dios mío –dije sin darme cuenta, y entonces me lacé a él, lo envolví en mis brazos aunque luchó por zafarse de ellos, pero al final estaba tan destrozado que no pudo combatir más y entonces permitió que lo consolara. ¿Qué podía decir, qué hacer ante el llanto de un hombre que es un trueno, que a donde va reina, que lo que dice es ley? ¿Qué? –Shh, shh –era todo, eso y mecerlo entre mis brazos mientras se desahogaba en mis hombros, empapándome las mangas, la piel, y quebrándome con cada sollozo de genuino dolor-. No me pasó nada, ¿lo ves? Nada. No te culpo, jamás sería capaz. Ranma, por favor, no me dejes. No lo hagas.

¿Desde hacía cuánto estaba llorando yo también?

-Tienes que alejarte de mi –insistía, controlando su llanto a duras penas-. ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Hazlo por ti, y por mi, que no soportaría un solo arranque más en contra tuya! Akane, ¡ya no puedo más! Mira en lo que me convertí, que soy irreconocible y un asco. ¡Yo no soy un hombre! ¡No te mereces…! –pero lo callé colocando mis dedos en sus labios, ¡y cómo me temblaban! Parecía que todo mi cuerpo era una hoja de otoño a punto de caer a la fría tierra. Estaba aterrorizada de que me alejara, y él aterrorizado de sí mismo.

-Te amo –solté, sin pensarlo más, sin vacilar ni temerle otro segundo a esas palabras.

Ya no.

Hubo silencio, su llanto había cesado en seco, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, fijos en los míos. ¿Qué es tan difícil de creer, mi amor? ¿De verdad lo es? ¿Qué no era obvia? ¿No lo fui siempre? Casi pude escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y luego nada, pues parecía que había frenado.

Entonces sonrió. Tan hermosa era su sonrisa que se comparaba sólo con el salir de Sol, pues me hacía sentir así, como si la luz llegara a mi después de una larga noche. Pero de pronto, todo eso desapareció, pues la sonrisa se deformó en algo más. En un gesto de suficiencia absoluta, de burla, de la mas asquerosa prepotencia.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y dejó escapar una risita vil.

-Pues que tonta eres –me dijo con la voz de un demonio-. Muy tonta, porque yo no puedo corresponderte. ¿O pensaste que si? –volvió a reír, yo alejé mis manos de él-. ¿Por qué pensaste eso? Confundiste toda esta preocupación con amor, ¿cierto? Era justo lo que me temía, porque eres como todas: predecible e insuficiente –no podía ser, sus palabras me estaban clavando dagas de fuego, estaba segura de que colapsaría si continuaba. Y lo hizo, y yo me sentí morir, perdiendo todas mis fuerza y dejándome sin una gota de esperanza-: ¡Nadie, Akane, y escúchalo bien, nadie es suficiente para mi! ¿Qué no me ves? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que tu podrías cumplir con mis expectativas? ¿Fue lo de anoche? –solté un sollozo, no lo pude evitar, me estaba matando-. Qué ilusa. Tú no has hecho mas que sacarme de control, convertirme en un monstruo, y todo porque me siento culpable. Pero eso es todo, ingenua. Yo no te quiero.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo diez**

_Tranquilo_, me dije, _suena creíble, se severo, real. Como nunca antes, Ranma, miente_. Las palabras que escapaban de mis labios eran tan crueles que hasta a mi me lastimaban, pero mi expresión era imperturbable, mis manos por fin quietas, ¡y gracias al cielo, había dejado de llorar! Esto era tan importante, tanto, que debía poner todo de mi parte para que resultara bien.

Tenía que alejarla de mi, de cualquier forma, pues mi cercanía no hacía más que dañarla, y siendo sinceros, a mi también me estaba destrozando en vida. Había revezado cualquier límite aceptable, alzarle la mano era el peor acto que en toda mi existencia había hecho, y por eso merecía pagar con algo más que sólo golpes. Con algo verdaderamente mortal, y eso sería su ausencia, y peor aún, su odio.

Me había dicho que me amaba… Por un instante no lo creí, pues no era posible. Ella tan hermosa, tan sumamente especial, ¿enamorada de mi, convertido en un salvaje? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo así? Sí, por un momento me quedé de piedra, asimilando sus palabras y esa mirada perfecta que me detuvo el corazón. Todo en mi era de ella… Todo lo que yo era, le pertenecía. Sin embargo, por su bien, debía alejarse. Yo sólo la lastimaría más y acabaría siendo su verdugo tarde o temprano.

Entonces ya no tendría una sola razón para vivir.

Se puso de pie tan hábil y ligera como un felino, sus movimientos suaves la hacían parecer de otro mundo. Noté cómo su vestido, mi favorito, se agitaba entre sus largas piernas de porcelana. Luego se alejó de mi, corriendo, hacia su habitación.

No iba llorando, aunque lo había hecho unos segundos antes. Yo me quedé tumbado ahí, como un animal aterrorizado en el rincón, esperando que la explosión por fin cesara y dejara de retumbarme al grado de dejarme ciego y sordo. Ya no podía más, la había perdido y a pesar de ser lo correcto, no me resignaba. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Seguir en el mismo techo sería una tortura, y tarde o temprano volvería a caer ante sus inocentes encantos, ¡no podía estar cerca de ella sin tocarla, sin hablarle, sin amarla! Pero no podía irme, porque la amenaza de Shampoo seguía muy fresca, demasiado presente. Nunca arriesgaría así a Akane, prefería sufrir la peor de las torturas antes de dejarla a su suerte con esa loca en el camino.

Me puse de pie, ya no temblaba pero me estremecí por dentro con fuertes escalofríos, tuve que recargarme de nuevo en la pared. ¡Debía cortarme las manos por haberle hecho daño! La culpa me pesaba como toneladas de alquitrán caliente, ya no era siquiera soportable, ya no era posible que sentirse así fuera real.

Esa había sido la recaída, cualquier momento bueno que pudimos haber tenido en esas dos semanas del infierno, había quedado atrás por mi estúpida culpa. ¿Pero cómo Ryoga se había atrevido? ¿Por qué ella no lo había alejado y cacheteado por su insensatez? ¿Y luego decía que me amaba? ¡No! No podía empezar a dudar, fuera como fuera, ella ya no volvería a sufrir por mi culpa, sólo me quedaría unos días y luego desaparecería para siempre. Lo necesitaba, porque su cercanía me hería.

Sólo que olvidé un pequeño gran detalle.

No estaba tratando con cualquier mujer. Sino con la más terca, necia, obstinada, y encantadora de todas.

Estaba tratando con Akane, y una Akane que había madurado más rápido que yo, y que a pesar de haber perdido su fuerza física, se hizo la más fuerte de espíritu.

Escuché sus pasos apresurados volviendo a bajar las escaleras, y cuando volteé hacia la puerta, ahí estaba, iluminada por el aura de la mañana.

No había ni una lágrima en su rostro, no había dudas ni miedos en sus ojos. Era toda una mujer y de nuevo me dejó sin habla.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas que te lo vuelva a repetir? –le pregunté agresivo y volviendo a sonar condescendiente.

-Cállate –dijo en voz baja, bastante más tranquila de lo que en verdad parecía. Mi corazón dio un brinco-. ¿Crees que soy muy tonta, verdad? ¿Me crees realmente idiota?

-Hazme el favor de perderte de mi vista, Akane. Discutir contigo me desgasta.

-Mientes. Mientes en todo, Ranma. ¿Qué cobardía piensas hacer ahora? ¿Escapar? –di un paso hacia atrás, empujado por el poder de sus palabras-. Eso es, ¿verdad? Te conozco demasiado bien. Tú no puedes lidiar con esto más de lo que yo.

-No quiero escucharte –pero en lugar de sonar decidido, fui suplicante, lleno de pánico. ¿Había regresado para partirme el alma como yo se la había partido? ¿Pensaba destrozarme con palabras? Pues iba a funcionar, claro que sí.

-Estoy harta de hacer lo que tú quieres, siempre es lo mismo. ¿Es que no confías en mi? Cuando te digo que te perdono, ¿no me escuchas? ¿No sientes la verdad en mi voz? Lo de Jusenkyo no fue tu culpa, ¡entiéndelo de una vez! –sus ojos destellaban como estrellas en medio de la más oscura noche, su rostro suave de seda estaba sonrojado, sus labios brillantes lucían tensos. Estaba furiosa, cómo debía ser.

-Lo sé –logré responder.

-No, no lo sabes, porque por eso mismo te comportas así. Por eso te has perdido a ti mismo, y mira hasta dónde hemos llegado. Nos estamos matando lentamente, y creo saber porqué.

-¿A si? -¿soné convincente? ¿Soné burlón como quería? ¿O mi voz había temblado como todo en mi interior?-. ¿Y a qué se debe? Según tu, claro.

-A que me amas –sus palabras cimbraron mi cuerpo entero-. ¿O no es así?

-Eso es lo que tu…

-¡Eso es la verdad! –estalló alzando su voz de campanillas de cristal, silenciándome de golpe-. Me amas y no sabes cómo afrontarlo. Pues bien, yo te diré cómo.

-No quiero saber cómo, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes, Akane? ¿Cómo debo decírtelo? ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Si me amas como dices, aléjate de mi!

¿Me escuchó? ¿Me hizo caso?

Por supuesto que no, y lo siguiente que hizo derribó todas y cada una de mis defensas; lo hizo todo, dejándome tan anonadado que hasta olvidé respirar.

Se acercó a mi sin pisca de resentimiento en su gesto, sin odio en sus ojos de avellanas, sin palabras hirientes en sus incitantes labios. Aquello me dejó en blanco, ¿qué debía pensar, decir, sentir? Se detuvo a escasos pasos de mi, incluso sentí su perfume de manzanas, y pensé que todo a mi alrededor se me caería encima en cualquier momento. ¿Qué haría? ¿Por qué no me escuchaba, por qué mis palabras crueles no tenían efecto?

-Esto me lo dio mi padre después de la boda fallida –aseguró-, y me dijo que te lo diera cuando sintiera que el momento había llegado. Ahora sé que ha llegado, Ranma. Éste es el momento, y si no lo hago yo, te perderé para siempre. Necesito que entiendas que tú eres el aire que respiro, tú eres mi corazón, si te vas yo me muero. ¿Comprendes?

_No, Akane, no quiero comprender, eres demasiado buena para mi, demasiado mujer para alguien que se ha perdido en el camino y se transformó en una sombra, en una bestia capaz de lastimar a quien más ama, pues esta cegado por los celos, y tan asustado como un niño_. Pero no dije nada de esto, no pude, porque ella no me dejó.

Su mano derecha estaba cerrada sobre algo negro y pequeño, no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que la vi alzarla hacia mi, y abrirla para mostrarme algo que me robó el aliento y me dejó aturdido.

Era una cajita. Una caja de anillo.

Ante mi sorpresa y mi repentino estado de inmovilidad, ella la abrió para mostrarme un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, liso, elegante.

-Era de mi papá. Su anillo de bodas. Ahora es tuyo –con su mano libre atrapó mi barbilla y me obligó a verla, estaba tan impresionado que me había quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos tan grandes como platos-. Ranma Saotome, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Pasé mis dedos por mi frente en un auto reflejo de sorpresa, sin dejar de deslizar la mirada de ella al anillo, y de nuevo a ella, tan decidida, ¡sin un solo ápice de miedo! Estaba admirado, estaba completamente trabado en el asombro. Desde ese segundo, cada latido de mi corazón comenzó a mandar grandes olas de calor por todo mi cuerpo. Y eran como una marea curativa, pues poco a poco me iba sintiendo mejor, menos monstruoso, menos extraño incluso para mi mismo.

-Jusenkyo… -intenté decir, pero ella volvió a silenciarme.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Lo fue, yo…

-Entonces te perdono, Ranma. ¿Me entiendes? Te perdono con todo lo que soy, con todo lo que siempre seré.

¿Me perdona? Otra ola de calor, mucho más grande, más satisfactoria. Sin poder evitarlo, sin sentir deseos de esconderlo, una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en mi rostro. Ella, la mujer que tanto amaba, que adoraba ciegamente, me había propuesto matrimonio en el más inesperado de los momentos. Cuando yo creí que todo había acabado, que ahora sólo quedaban cenizas, ella volvió a alzar torres y castillos con apenas tronar los dedos.

-Akane… -vi que vacilaba, comenzaba a tener miedo de mi rechazo. No temas, nunca más te haré daño-. Por supuesto que acepto. Con cada fibra de mi ser, no hay nada que desee más que casarme contigo. Nada, nunca.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo once

El día había empezado bien, continuado terriblemente con lo de Ryoga y Akane, y transcurrido lleno de felicidad y alegría para mi cansado corazón ante la propuesta de la mujer que adoraba.

Pero todavía no acababa. Porque las pesadillas nunca terminan cuando se supone que tendrían que hacerlo. Y porque al parecer el destino había agarrado saña conmigo y con ella, condenándonos para siempre.

Si tuve un error fatal ese día, fue, tal vez, el quedarme dormido. Tuve muchos errores, por supuesto, pero ese fue el peor de todos. Estaba agotado y sin embargo no lo puedo tomar como justificación, no hay pretexto que valga, ni razón que sea lo suficientemente buena. Me quedé dormido en la sala, mientras Akane terminaba de levantar los restos del desayuno y lavaba los platos. Tal vez no era en lo absoluto buena para la cocina, pero el té si lo sabía preparar, y fue el aroma de hierbabuena lo que terminó por arrullarme, tendido en el sofá.

Por fin dormía en paz… O simplemente, por fin dormía.

Y ella salió.

Lo que me despertó fue el sueño que tuve. Ella se iba de la casa, y dejaba todo en sombras, corría por las calles de Nerima pero yo estaba inmóvil en mi lugar, viéndola alejarse, luego se giraba para mirarme, con esa sonrisa capaz de hacer caer al mundo entero a sus pies, y se despedía de mi con la mano.

-Adiós, Ranma –me decía, y luego todo se volvía borroso.

Yo estaba helado, perdido en un desierto negro, y la veía de nuevo, en el suelo duro, como una muñeca que se ha quedado sin cuerda, o que perdió los hilos de su titiritero. Estaba tendida sobre una enorme mancha roja. Rojo escarlata… el rojo de su sangre. Y sus ojos miraban fijos al vacío, ya no a mi, nunca más a mi.

Un grito desgarrador escapaba de mi garganta destrozándome las cuerdas vocales y lanzando una última estocada a mi corazón. Entonces entendía que debía morir. Eso era todo, para eso había nacido… para morir en cuanto ella me dejara.

Desperté. Sudaba frío y mi corazón latía como el aleteo de un colibrí. La tarde había caído sin que me diera cuenta, y todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Miré hacia la mesa y ahí encontré una nota de ella, la mujer que sabía iba a perder, porque ¿qué no he sido claro en esta historia con el hecho de que Akane era demasiado para mi? Mi vida sólo valía para protegerla y amarla, si no podía hacer eso, entonces simplemente no valía. Tomé la nota entre mis dedos que eran como cubos de hielo, y leí las tres simples líneas que me dejaron estático.

_Ranma, por favor entiende que esto lo debo hacer sola._

_No puedo andar con miedo por la vida._

_Espérame_.

-¡Shampoo! –exclamé al tiempo que me ponía de pie de un salto, con el pulso reventando en mis oídos. ¡Había ido a ver a Shampoo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan terca y obstinada? Sin su fuerza estaba perdida, ¡perdida!

Eso era un castigo, claro, el peor de todos, era mi karma volviendo siete veces para devorarme. ¿Y qué era eso de espérame? No podía creer que lo iba a hacer ¿cierto? No podía.

Salí de la casa tan rápido como un rayo, guiado por la desesperación y de nuevo por esa vieja amiga que tan bien me conocía ya; la angustia. Te tejado en tejado, con el pulso al cien y el viento revolviéndome los cabellos y hondeando mi camisa, corrí al hogar de Shampoo, pero al llegar noté que estaba cerrado y no había ni un alma dentro.

Por un instante me sentí en tierra de nadie, Nerima dejó de ser un lugar coherente para mi pues ninguna de sus calles me decía nada. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué dirección pudieron haber tomado?

-Akane, eres una tonta –murmuré, sintiendo los cuchillazos de terror abalanzándose contra mi como una ola de acero.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? Cerré los ojos e intenté regularizar mi alterada respiración. Debía saberlo, siempre la encontraba no importando donde se metiera. Siempre, porque era mi corazón el que guiaba, y mi alma atada a la suya la que me jalaba hacia su lado. Entonces debía relajarme, respirar, pensar claramente. Tenía que soltarlo todo; las penas, el dolor, el miedo que era el más poderoso de todos los enemigos, y debía dejarlos ir.

Con los ojos cerrados me fui relajando. No había temor, no había nada, sólo mi alma, mis instintos básicos, todo el poder de mis presentimientos. Silencio, y aquello que había perdido pero sabía, seguía en el fondo de mi ser…confianza. Confianza en mi, que siempre fui el más seguro cuando de la vida de Akane se trataba. Ahora más que nunca, era el momento de demostrar que no llevaba tantos años entrenando para nada.

Eso era más vital y más importante incluso que Jusenkyo, porque lo que había en la mirada de Shampoo ya no era sano… no era lógico.

Entonces la sentí. ¿Habrá palabras para describirlo? Era el calor que me embargaba cuando estaba a su lado, el calor de su propuesta alejando todos mis miedos, era la felicidad, y la sentía allá, no muy lejos, en el bosque.

-Por Dios, Shampoo –murmuré para mis adentros mientras me lanzaba a la carrera como si la muerte me pisara los talones-. Te juro que si la tocas… Te juro que no tendré piedad.

Cuando el aire puro y fresco del bosque me llenó los pulmones, y los edificios quedaron atrás para ser suplantados por enormes robles y abetos y toda esa vegetación, comprendí que llegaría tarde… Muy tarde. No quería ser pesimista, pero no podía ignorar la voz turbia y ácida del más espantoso de los presentimientos, burlándose de mi, abrazándome entre sus fríos brazos.

En algo siempre tuve la razón, sin lugar a dudas, no tuve piedad.

Tal vez fue el monstruo que últimamente había salido a la luz para desatar mis palabras y dejar fluir mi furia… Tal vez siempre fui un monstruo dormido.

Pero ese día mantuve firme mi palabra, y desconocí por completo la piedad.

Si la bestia reventó en algún momento, estoy seguro de que ese fue.

Las vi, claro que si, porque sabía hacia dónde ir, ¿no lo he dicho ya? Y ahí estaban, en un claro de bosque, Akane con su suave vestido blanco, y Shampoo con su vestimenta china ajustada al cuerpo. Vi los árboles pasar a lado de mi como si corrieran en dirección contraria, mientras yo me acercaba a toda velocidad, enloquecido de preocupación.

Pero sin importar la distancia, ya iba tarde. ¡Muy tarde!

Escuché con el aliento atrapado en mi pecho, que Shampoo decía algo del contacto físico, algo como que las técnicas no eran necesarias ante la gente débil, y que para ella sería un placer hacerlo directamente. Con sus manos.

Si Akane respondió algo no lo escuché, porque el impacto de mi propia voz, de mi grito de guerra, me dejó sordo y estremeció el bosque hasta sus raíces.

Shampoo se lanzó a ella en el preciso momento en que yo llegaba al claro, en ese segundo tan cruel, tan inhumano. Akane no pudo reaccionar, ¿y cómo lo haría si la amazona era como el viento, tan rápida que hasta a mi me costaba trabajo verla? Pero lo que si vi, con una claridad pasmosa, fue el arma que Shampoo llevaba en la mano derecha. Una daga de acero, muy parecidas a las que Mouse usaba.

Sin técnicas, como había dicho.

Contacto físico.

El placer de hacerlo directamente.

Akane dejó escapar un lamento mientras se encorvaba hacia Shampoo, y ésta la sujetaba con una mano de la espalda, mientras con la otra hundía el filo en la carne de mi prometida. ¡Mía! ¡Y ahora no sólo cualquier imbécil la quería, sino la Muerte misma!

Recuerdo que saqué todo el aire que tenía contenido en un grito más, un grito con el nombre de quien amaba, y con todo lo que me restaba de paciencia, de calma… Podía pasarlo todo, perdonarlo todo tarde o temprano, pero eso no… Eso jamás.

El dolor en el rostro celestial de Akane fue directamente transmitido hacia mi, y casi pude sentir cómo su piel se abría, se desgarraba, cómo su interior ardía y la sangre comenzaba a brotar. Lo sentí todo.

Y me perdí. Sin embargo, no perdí el juicio, y aunque lo que hice estuvo mal, tal vez, y pocos podrían llegar a entenderlo, mi mente estaba clara mientras lo hacía, yo estaba dentro de mis cabales. Supe, en cada segundo, exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

No me arrepiento en lo absoluto.

Si antes había sido rápido, ahora fui invisible al moverme. Esperé sólo un segundo a que Shampoo se separara de Akane, para lanzarme a ella.

Akane, mi hermosa novia, ¿es posible que aún no te he dicho con mis propias palabras, mi propia voz, que te amo? ¿Me vas a dejar así de pronto?

La vi caer de rodillas, con la vista fija hacia el frente, y supe que no podía asimilar que había sido herida de muerte, que no sentía la sangre tibia empaparle el vestido blanco y correr por sus piernas hasta la tierra helada, que la absorbía.

Pero no fue a ella hacia quien me dirigí. Sino hacia Shampoo. Ciego de coraje, si, pero mas despierto que nunca antes en toda mi vida.

Como dije, sin piedad.

La derribé con toda la fuerza de mi peso, alejándola al menos cuatro metros de Akane, que seguía sin comprender. Shampoo palideció al verme ahí, tan rápido encima de ella, y más aún cuando notó en mis ojos que ya no era Ranma, ya no era el dulce joven que siempre temblaba cuando se me acercaba, el que tantas veces la salvó, el que sintió que perdía su ego cuando ella lo rechazó por la estúpida joya de las dos caras. Ya no era ese, ahora era otra cosa. Algo frío, algo oscuro, calculador, capaz de odiar.

-Ranma… –soltó en un murmullo que llevaba plasmado todo su incipiente pánico. Pero no pudo decir más porque en ese momento la daga llena de la sangre de Akane estaba en mis manos, y al siguiente segundo, hundida en la mano derecha de la amazona, de lado a lado, hasta la tierra. Dejándola clavada.

Soltó un grito de real agonía, pero ni eso, ni sus lágrimas, ni su sangre, logaron algo en mi. Yo era hielo y fuego, el cazador perfecto.

Entonces me erguí sobre ella, y con una vehemencia palpable corrí hacia Akane, que estaba ya del todo en el césped, desangrándose. Su vestido apenas tenía unas pocas partes de la tela blanca intacta. Era la diosa de la muerte, vestida de rojo…

Me arrodillé a su lado sollozando, pero apenas me daba cuenta de eso. Ni siquiera cuando mis lágrimas empaparon su rostro y su cuello terminé de entender que estaba llorando peor que antes… peor que nunca.

La historia se repetía. La tomé entre mis brazos y me sentí de nuevo en Jusenkyo, todo igual, la misma desesperación, la misma tristeza lacerante, físicamente dolorosa. Mis palabras saliendo como un río imparable, rogándole, suplicándole que no me dejara. ¿Qué haría? Una vez más me pregunté, ¿qué haría sin ella?

Su sangre envolvió mis brazos, mis manos, y entonces sus ojos perdidos y brillantes me enfocaron, pero no me sentí mejor por esto, sino peor, mucho peor, porque estaba completamente consciente de que estaba muriendo.

Muriendo de nuevo.

Muriendo en mis brazos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Doce**

Arranqué una tira de mi camisa y la enredé sobre la herida de Akane, presionando para detener la hemorragia. En ese momento comprendí dos cosas: la primera, tenía a lo mucho tres minutos para acabar con Shampoo de una vez por todas. Y la segunda, la daga no parecía haber tocado ningún órgano, pero la falta de sangre podría matara. Sin embargo, aún tenía cura.

-Escúchame –le susurré al oído cuando la hube vendado lo mejor que podía-. ¿Me escuchas? –ella asintió ligeramente-. Voy a terminar con esto de una vez, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que aguantes un poco más. ¿Lo harás? –volvió a asentir-. Te juro que no te haré esperar… Ya nunca más lo haré.

Quise levantarme pero ella me detuvo, sin fuerza alguna por supuesto, pero cerrando su delicado puño de muñeca alrededor de mi mano.

-N-No… no quiero… morir.

¡Qué golpe! No supe ni cómo no perdí todo deseo de seguir con vida en ese momento. Sin siquiera reparar en ello, yo seguía llorando.

-Y te doy mi palabra de que no morirás. ¿Cuándo la he roto, si es sólo tuya? Y tu sabes que para mi, todo lo tuyo es sagrado. Pero tengo que hacer esto. Tengo qué, Akane.

¿Sabía a qué me refería? Creo que sí, estoy seguro de que sí. Me soltó, esbozando la más débil de todas sus sonrisas, pero a final de cuentas, seguía siendo preciosa.

Me puse de pie y lentamente, como un demonio de cuentos, me acerqué a Shampoo que estaba intentando desclavar su mano de la tierra, con visible dolor. Sudaba y lloriqueaba, y cuando me vio tan cerca, lo hizo con más fuerza.

-¡Yo no temer a Arien! –sentenció, haciendo uso de todo su valor y fuerza para sacar la daga de su mano, emitiendo otro gemido.

-No importa, Shampoo, eso va a cambiar en exactamente quince segundos.

_O menos_, pensé. Y fue en menos. En cuanto ella se puse de pie, sujetándola del cuello con brutalidad, y de la cintura, la arrastré los cinco o seis metros que nos separaban del roble más cercano, y ahí la azoté. Ya lo había hecho con todos por mucho, mucho menos que eso, pero definitivamente, quien más se lo merecía era ella.

Y seguía sin dar crédito a los actos de Shampoo, pues a pesar de todo siempre había sido hasta cierto punto buena, y hasta amable, pero que ahora fuera una asesina a sangre fría me desequilibraba por dentro. Lo que danzaba en sus ojos violetas era la sombra de la maldad, del veneno del odio.

Alzó por detrás de mi la mano con la que sujetaba el cuchillo, su mano sana, dispuesta a hundirlo en mi espalda, pero en ese estado de alerta en el que estaba, ni una bala me hubiera tomado por sorpresa. La detuve en el acto pero ella puso resistencia, y era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Mucho más de lo que solía ser. Comenzamos a forcejear.

Una cuarta presencia me erizó la piel, y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba. Mouse acababa de llegar, sus pasos se detuvieron en seco a un par de metros de nosotros. Iba armado, como siempre, y se veía mucho más cambiado, como Ryoga y yo. Su cambio era tanto físico como mental; más fuerte, y mucho más serio.

-¡Saotome, suéltala en este preciso momento! –rugió enfurecido al máximo, y lo entendí a la perfección, pues era a quien amaba a quien yo tenía acorralada entre la vida y la muerte-. ¡Estás fuera de ti, y si no te detienes tendré que lastimarte! ¡Esta vez hablo en serio! –lo sabía.

-Mouse, mira a Akane –dije sin dejar de luchar contra Shampoo, que olvidándose del dolor forcejeaba conmigo con las dos manos. La daga seguía en su poder.

Él lo hizo y lo escuché ahogar un lamento, luego me miró, expectante.

-Fue Shampoo –continué-. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ¡Fue ella!

-N-no…

-¡SI! ¡NECESITO QUE ESCUCHES LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA! –mi voz quebró incluso la intensidad de la pelea-. ¡Ella apuñaló a Akane, yo la vi hacerlo!

-Dios…

-Ella ya no es la Shampoo que conocíamos, es otra persona. ¡Ya no es la mujer que amas!

-Shampoo…

-¡Es una asesina, Mouse! ¡Necesito saber que me entiendes! ¡Akane está muriendo, por favor, dime que me entiendes! –en ese instante contuve finalmente a Shampoo, que se negaba a soltar el arma de terrible filo, pero al fin había conseguido inmovilizar sus muñecas entre mis puños. Miré a Mouse, y le supliqué con la mirada, cosa que en mi vida había hecho delante de nadie-. Te lo ruego, dime que lo entiendes.

Él tembló, lo vi hacerlo como reflejo de mi propio temblor, y escuché su corazón desbocado al mismo ritmo angustiado que el mío. Pasaba la mirada azul de mi a Shampoo, que no dejaba de fulminarme con los ojos.

-¿La apuñalaste, Shampoo? ¿Eso es verdad?

La china bufó furiosa, y con un despreció lastimero lo miró. En su rostro sólo estaba la máscara de una desquiciada, una mujer enferma de celos. Incurable.

-¡Claro que lo hice! ¡Shampoo hacer todo lo posible por tener a Arien! –gritó fuera de sí. Luego se calmó, bajó la rudeza de su mirada, y se dirigió a mi-. Ranma ha enloquecido a Shampoo de amor. Shampoo ya no saber cómo detenerse. Si no poner un alto ahora, Shampoo nunca dejará de intentar deshacerse de chica violenta –hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada como si pensara en algo, luego volvió a verme-. Puedes creer en eso, Ranma, nunca desistiré –y eso último lo hizo usando un acento perfecto y las palabras correctas.

En ese momento vi a Shampoo como lo que en verdad era, un peligro letal, pero también vi que ella tampoco quería eso. Nadie lo quería.

-Mouse… -insistí sintiendo cómo el tiempo y la vida de Akane se me escapaban entre los dedos como agua-. Por favor…

Él guardó silencio un poco más, y aunque para mi fue eterno, en el fondo pude comprender. Yo jamás habría sabido que hacer de estar en su lugar. Por eso, más que nunca, lo respeto y lo admiro como a nadie.

-Ella intentó atacarte –dijo al fin, con la voz apagada, muerta-. Tu sólo te defendiste… Sólo fue en defensa propia –y apenas terminó de decir esto, cerró los ojos, y yo supe que era la señal de que podía continuar. Porque por nada del mundo me iba a detener ahora.

No podía seguir arriesgando así la vida de Akane.

Haciendo uso de mi fuerza, poco a poco, fui volteando la mano de Shampoo con la que sostenía la daga, para que dejara de apuntarme a mi y se apuntara a sí misma.

-¿Vas a matarme? –preguntó retadora, pero temblando ante el esfuerzo evidente que hacía por detenerme. Esfuerzo completamente en vano. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío.

-No puedo dejarte así, Shampoo, lo sabes. Siempre supiste que si atentabas contra la vida de Akane, firmabas tu sentencia de muerte conmigo. Incluso lo sabías antes de que yo me diera cuenta de esto. ¿Cierto?

Su rostro se perló de sudor, sus labios parecían una tenue línea trazada a lápiz. La punta de la daga tocó su piel, justo a la altura del corazón.

-Te lo advertí, Arien…

-Yo también te lo advertí, Shampoo.

Y sin perder más el tiempo, hundí el filo con fuerza, y fue como pasar un cuchillo por una barra de mantequilla. Hasta el fondo, hasta que el mango chocó contra su piel… y perforó su corazón.

Ambos soltamos el aire al mismo tiempo, en un susurro idéntico... La diferencia es que yo volví a respirar, y ella no.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo trece**

Habían pasado seis meses desde el incidente con Shampoo. Ante todo el mundo, la situación quedó como asesinato en defensa propia, y como testigo de Ranma, estaba Mouse.

Pero yo sabía la verdad, y ellos dos también. Sería el secreto que nos uniría de por vida, aunque no volvimos a ver al ex chico pato por Nerima, era parte esencial de nuestras vidas.

Después de eso recuerdo poco; los brazos de Ranma alrededor de mi cuerpo, alzándome como si yo no pesara más que una pluma. Luego el viento, reventando contra mi cuerpo, y su respiración tibia y asustada contra mi rostro. Finalmente, negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya llevaba cuatro días en el hospital, y toda la familia había vuelto. Por supuesto, el primero a quien vi fue a mi prometido. Y ahora sí era mío, porque nadie podía decir lo contrario después de que fui yo quien le pidió matrimonio.

Estaba ojeroso, pálido, pero simplemente perfecto. Sus ojos centellaban como nunca antes, en su expresión había paz y una alegría contagiosa al verme regresar de la muerte una vez más, y salir victoriosa. Mi hermoso Ranma, una vez más, era sólo Ranma.

La bestia se había ido.

Ahora estaba seguro de mi amor por él, y yo del suyo.

Lo primero que me dijo cuando me desperté fue que lo sentía, una y otra vez, como un mantra.

-Fue mi culpa esta vez –le dije desde mi incómoda cama de hospital-. No tienes porqué sentirte responsable.

-Fue bajo mi guardia, para variar.

-Ranma… Si te vuelves a sentir así, te juro que no podré soportarlo. ¿Quieres eso?

-Nunca.

-¿Entonces?

-Akane… -se acercó a mi oído, y con su voz de terciopelo, tan armoniosa, me lo dijo al fin-: Te amo.

Nunca me vi ni me sentí más bonita que cuando Ranma me dio el anillo de compromiso, para mi fue como la gloria. Lo llevaba todo el tiempo, y me encantaba presumirlo a quien lo viera o preguntara. Ir por las calles tomada de la mano del mejor hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra, era un sueño hecho realidad, y una bendición.

Me siguió celando, creo que eso nunca cambiaría, o nunca lo hará. Peor ya no era un salvaje sediento se coraje, y volvió a controlarse como el artista marcial que en realidad era.

Seis meses habían pasado apenas, pero ya era mío, y con esa seguridad me di cuenta que siempre lo había sido. Siempre, desde un principio. Fueron sus ojos profundos y transparentes, su risa sensual, sus suaves cabellos, su cuerpo sin imperfecciones, y él. Todo lo que él era, lo que representaba, todo eso me robó el corazón cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años.

Mi prometido, al fin.

Y en esto estaba pensando mientras lo admiraba secretamente bajo el marco de la puerta del dojo, observándolo intensamente en su entrenamiento diario, anhelando cada músculo, cada centímetro de su piel delineado por franjas de luz que se extendían por toda la estancia. Acorde con su respiración pausada iba mi corazón, que era suyo por completo hasta el día de mi muerte.

-Eres la más hermosa mujer que conozco –me dijo una tarde, frente a su millar de seguidoras, y luego me besó.

Si, era justamente así como me sentía.

-¿Estas espiándome? –preguntó deteniéndose de pronto y sacándome del ensimismamiento. Me sonrojé al punto de parecer una manzana, y no supe que decir o hacia dónde correr.

Era espectacular lo que tenía delante de mi, él era, sencillamente, irreal. Respiré profundo y me tragué la pena, entré al dojo con paso seguro.

-Sólo tenía una duda –respondí-. ¿Ya sabes la fecha de la boda?

-Mañana –contestó con una sonrisa hilarante.

Solté una carcajada suave, y cuando estuve demasiado cerca de él, noté cómo se tensaba.

-¿Aún te pongo así de nervioso? –lo escuché tragar duro y luego negar con la cabeza una y otra vez.

-¿Nervioso yo? Te confundes.

-¿Ah no? –alcé una mano y la pasé por su pecho desnudo, él contuvo el aliento y yo sonreí-. Ya veo.

Inesperadamente me sujetó de la cintura pegándome a su escultural cuerpo, yo sentí que mis piernas se derretirían con la cercanía.

-¿Quién iba a decir que fueras tan sexualmente activa? –me miró con picardía y yo volví a sonrojarme. Tenía que salir de esa situación de inmediato, era media mañana y cualquiera nos podría ver.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar? –insistí.

-Yo podría casarme mañana mismo, ¿qué no lo sabes? –se acercó peligrosamente a mi, las rodillas me temblaron delatando mi nerviosismo, pero sobretodo, mi deseo casi imposible de suprimir.

-Ya estoy completamente recuperada, no hemos tenido ningún encuentro desagradable con tus otras novias ni con los locos que me perseguían, justo como querías, por eso…

-Akane –lo miré intrigada-. Nos casamos en un mes, ya está arreglado todo. Me encargué personalmente -. Mi corazón cantó y bailó de felicidad ante sus palabras, sentí que toda mi vida le pertenecía y que no podía estar en mejores manos. ¿Era posible amar tanto? ¿Había niveles? Si así era, nosotros habíamos superado cualquier límite-. Ahora… -deslizó un dedo por una de mis mejillas, lo bajó hasta la barbilla y siguió de largo por todo mi cuello erizándome la piel. Llegó hasta mi escote y los primeros botones del vestido lo detuvieron. Me miró buscando mi aprobación y yo le regalé esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba, que yo sabía desde siempre que lo volvía loco, al tiempo que lentamente me desabotonaba el vestido, para que continuara su camino.

La pesadilla había terminado, y finalmente, era nuestro turno de comenzar a vivir en un sueño.

Esa era mi vida, y era perfecta.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que me leyeron y los que comentaron, me hicieron sonreír muchísimo.

Este es el final, porque hay que saber cuándo terminar las cosas.

Fue todo un gusto para mi.

De nuevo gracias.


End file.
